The Progeny
by Bill K
Summary: Jun discovers she has a brother and the Senshi are off to Colombia to find him and perhaps the last surviving remains of the terror of the Almonte regime.
1. Relations With The Loved Ones

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 1: "Relations With The Loved Ones"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2011 by Naoko TakeuchiKodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2011 by Bill K.

* * *

><p>Hotaru Tomoe was in her room in the quarters she shared with Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh, listening to her best friend on the real-time net connection of their computer stations. Hotaru and the Princess Usagi, or Usa as she preferred, shared everything with each other, for both girls had found in the other the perfect confessional and sounding board. They were known to spend hours talking with each other. But they reserved more sensitive conversations for their rooms, over their computer stations. There was no danger of being overheard, for there were things each girl would only share with the other.<p>

"And after the show, we decided to walk home," Usa related. Hotaru tried to focus on the story and not on the revealing neglige that her friend wore so matter-of-factly, an ensemble that would make Hotaru die of self-consciousness if it were on her. She herself was in very conservative, loose-fitting pajamas. "And we took a very long, winding route through the less-populated, less lit parts of town."

"Really?" Hotaru leered.

"To avoid all the people," Usa smirked, "so I wouldn't be mobbed, you know."

"Of course," Hotaru nodded cynically.

"OK, and because Helios needs to be nudged occasionally," Usa grinned. "He's such a stickler for living up to that whole vow he made to Pop. 'Behaving himself' doesn't mean being celibate."

"So you got him into a secluded spot and shamelessly seduced him?" Hotaru inquired.

"There's that twentieth century mentality again," Usa needled. "You make it sound like a bad thing. In this century, it's considered 'indicating receptiveness'." Usa smiled. "And it's a good thing it was secluded."

"What did you do, rip your blouse open?"

"No," Usa retorted. Then she smirked. "But I would have. Oh, Hotaru, I needed him! I don't even remember where we did it. I just remember feeling him close to me."

"I understand, Usa," Hotaru told her. "I've been there. It's so tough, sometimes, enduring the times when Yutaka is busy studying or working. I'm amazed you lasted as long as you did." Hotaru paused, looking down shyly. "I've actually been thinking about moving into my own quarters."

"Tired of the back of his hover-car?" joked the Princess.

"That's part of it," Hotaru admitted. Usa grew serious.

"You're still having trouble with your step-parents?" Usa asked. Hotaru grimaced at her utter transparency.

"I'm trying not to hold it against them," Hotaru groaned. "Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama were only doing what they thought was best. They weighed Av'Rith's life against the lives of everyone and decided that poor Av'Rith had to die to save everyone else. I understand that."

"But . . ." Usa prompted.

"I guess I just hate how they could make such a decision so coldly," Hotaru explained. "They barely knew Av'Rith and it didn't matter to them that she would die. She was just one life against billions. Well, it wasn't her fault! There had to be another way besides just executing her." Hotaru scowled. "It's the same stare they had when they wanted to destroy me - - back in the twentieth century - - to stop Pharaoh 90 from coming."

Usa looked on sympathetically.

"Maybe that's coloring my thinking," Hotaru offered. "That and the fact that I knew Av'Rith - - and I didn't know those billions of other people that she would have threatened. Anyway, it's hard to look at them again and not remember that time now. Besides, I'm sixteen. It's about time I started thinking about going off on my own."

"Well, I feel you there," Usa responded. "I know it's hard. I know how hard it was for me to get used to the Asteroids as my senshi and not the Amazoness Quartet. You don't forget things like that. I guess you have to just remember that they love you and want what's best for you - - your step-parents, I mean - - and that it probably wasn't an easy thing for them to do. I don't know Uncle Haruka and Aunt Michiru as well as I know my other aunts, but I know what they do isn't easy for them. I guess when it is easy for them to make decisions like that, that's when you should worry."

"I've thought of everything you've said, Usa," Hotaru replied. "But they were wrong. There was a way to save Av'Rith. The Queen almost did it. But she would never have had the chance if Haruka-Papa had been a few seconds faster. Michiru-Mama calls it being practical. But do you really stand for something if you can violate it when it's convenient and say you're just being practical?"

"Situational ethics?" Usa shrugged. "I've read about it. It always seemed to me that it was a fancy way of saying 'I believe in what benefits me'. Maybe that's the key. Maybe Uncle Haruka and Aunt Michiru support Mom's dream because it benefits them, not because of the dream itself. At least they support it."

Hotaru nodded. But she didn't seem satisfied.

* * *

><p>Ves heard the energy screen disengage from in front of her detention cell in the palace. She let her arm and shoulder muscles relax and the gravity weights in her hands dropped down, dangling at the ends of her arms. Gravity weights were open-fingered wrist gauntlets that could be programmed to emit a specific gravity, increasing the weight of the gauntlets without actually increasing either weight or mass. Turning to the door, Ves saw Makoto saunter in. Using her thumbs to hit the off button on the gauntlets, Ves disengaged them from her wrists. She was sore and sweaty, and Makoto's presence gave her an excuse to stop.<p>

"Weight lifting?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I got to do something, Kino-Sensei," sighed Ves. "There's no futbol on at this time of day and the guards won't let me pipe in any salsa."

"You could always study," Makoto told her with an ironic grin.

"I could always blow my brains out, too, but I'm not going to," snorted Ves. "So, you checking up on me? See if I've destroyed anything recently?"

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," Makoto grinned. "I was checking on how you were progressing, but the way you said it is fairly accurate." Makoto picked up the gauntlets and checked the setting. "Forty-four kilos? That's pretty heavy. Make sure you stretch, too, so you stay limber. That's at least as important to a senshi as strength."

"Yeah?" Ves asked, her curiosity piqued. "You got any suggestions?"

"There's a real good yoga program in the computer's library," Makoto told her. "It even has holographic demonstrations that let you follow along." She winked at Ves. "It'll let you keep those jungle cat's reflexes you depend on."

"All right! Thanks!" beamed Ves.

"So, getting frustrated yet?"

"Beyond frustrated," Ves answered, flopping into a chair. "The worst part is wondering and worrying about everyone and not being able to help if something happens."

"Frustrated enough to act out?" Makoto inquired.

"No, I've kept it bottled up. I have to. I don't want Palla-Palla to ever look at me like that again," Ves related. "You know, like I just stabbed her or something. But it doesn't go away, you know? It just seems to build. And I'm afraid it's going to build to a point where I can't hold it in anymore."

"I thought as much," Makoto said, sitting down next to her and patting her knee. "Maybe I can show you another trick."

The lanky woman climbed down on the floor and, with a little difficulty, folded her long legs into a lotus position. Ves stared like Makoto had suddenly grown horns.

"A very wise man once taught me that physical exertion is good to burn away the need to vent when you're angry or frustrated," Makoto looked up at her. Her hands rested placidly on her knees. "But it doesn't get rid of the anger. Exertion works you up, instead of calming you down. Meditation, however, can help you calm yourself and let you dispel your anger. Try it."

"It looks weird," Ves replied skeptically.

"Some of the outfits you kids wear look more weird," Makoto smirked, "and it doesn't stop you. Nobody's going to see us, if that's what you're worried about."

With some wariness, Ves climbed down and assumed the same position.

"Now close your eyes," Makoto said calmly and Ves complied. "Think of pleasant things - - things that make you happy. It doesn't matter what. Breathe in and out, just like you'd normally breathe. Focus on you. Now look inside yourself."

"Inside myself?" Ves asked.

"Yes," Makoto replied. "On your breathing. On your heartbeat. On the tension draining out of your muscles. Concentrate on you. Look for a light. It's inside you. You won't see it with your eyes. You'll see it with your mind. Keep searching, and when you find this light, focus on it. Keep your attention on it. Watch it grow."

They sat silently for a few moments.

"I can't find it," Ves said finally.

"Keep looking," Makoto advised her.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Makoto responded distantly.

"This Wise Guy - - was he your dad or something?" Ves asked.

"No," Makoto murmured. "He was a Buddhist monk I knew. He taught me meditation. He also taught me a lot of conditioning exercises to keep me in shape. He was a big help." Some emotion crept into her face and voice. "For a while, I had a little bit of a crush on him. Back then, my hormones didn't care who I latched onto."

"For real?" Ves asked. "I always thought you were a lesbian."

"What makes you think that?" Makoto asked gently.

"Well, you live with Mizuno-Sensei. Me and the others just thought," Ves offered, glancing at her mentor. "And Aino-Sensei . . ."

"Aino-Sensei has a big mouth," Makoto grinned while maintaining her meditative state. "And you can only believe half of what she tells you. And she's a good enough actress that you can't always know which half to believe." Makoto seemed to return from somewhere and opened her eyes. "Ami and I have been many things to each other over the years. More than lovers, but not quite blood family. We're," and she paused for a moment, "whatever the other one needs at that moment. Soul-mates, I guess. Does that make any sense?"

"Hey, it's none of my business," shrugged Ves. Then she peeked over. "So, DO you rumple the sheets?"

"I thought it was none of your business," grinned Makoto.

"Well, Aino-Sensei says you do," Ves said. "I just want to know if she's lying or not."

"Let's get back to meditating," Makoto advised her. They both closed their eyes. A few minutes passed.

"I can't do this," Ves sighed in frustration.

"It was your first attempt," Makoto responded. "Keep working at it. You'll get it. And when you do, I guarantee it will help."

"Seems like a big waste of time," Ves scowled.

"You want to end up back here?" Makoto asked.

"All right," sighed Ves.

* * *

><p>Cere scooted into the quarters she shared with her three adoptive sisters, her feet almost off the floor. In her hand was a vid-crystal and she stared at it like it was a precious gem. Almost dancing over to her desk, she opened the drawer and put the crystal into a storage box. Only Palla-Palla was in the room to witness this, and she was preoccupied in her corner with her dolls.<p>

"Palla-Palla, I got it!" Cere squealed. "Suleman Velez in his latest picture and I've got it on vid-crystal! All the way from Brasilia!" She sank into her chair and sighed with contentment. "Oh, if only I could marry that man! I'd even settle for being his mistress!"

When no response came from Palla-Palla's corner, Cere looked over. The glum look on her sister's face brought the teen out of her euphoria.

"You missing Ves?" Cere asked. After a time, Palla-Palla nodded her head as she fiddled with the wedding gown on the doll in her hands until it was just so. "You know she's still got to do another week in the detention cell."

"Palla-Palla knows," the blue-tressed girl murmured. "Palla-Palla visits her as much as the guards will let her. And she keeps listening to Ves-Ves's thoughts to make sure she doesn't do bad again." Her tapered hand, becoming more adult every day, smoothed the wedding gown down on the doll's body. "But she still misses Ves-Ves."

"I don't know why," sniffed Cere. "I'm just getting used to the quiet."

"That's not true," Palla-Palla said softly, staring at her doll the entire time. "You miss Ves-Ves, too."

Cere shot Palla-Palla a wary glance. After a few moments, Palla-Palla gave her a sidelong glance in return.

"Oopsy," Palla-Palla said, returning her gaze to the doll. "Palla-Palla forgot again."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Cere scowled. "You've been in that ESP class HOW LONG?"

"Well you shouldn't lie, Cere-Cere," Palla-Palla stated. "Ves-Ves will think you don't like her." There was a moment of silence. "That's not true, either. Ves-Ves likes you, too. She just won't admit it because she thinks it'll make her look like a sissy."

"Stop that," Cere warned. "Ves can sit in detention. It's her fault for being a brainless goon. And I'm not going to sit in a corner and pine for her, and you shouldn't, either. This place has been depressed enough, what with Av'Rith dying and Ves in detention. I have Suleman Velez's latest film and I am going to enjoy it. And I'm not going to feel guilty about it. And if you had any sense, you'd enjoy it, too. Sitting there in the dumps because Ves isn't here isn't going to get her back any quicker."

Palla-Palla put the doll in the wedding gown back on her display shelf. She sat silently. Giving up, Cere turned back to her desk.

"Is there a cartoon?" Palla-Palla asked. Cere smiled.

"No, there isn't a cartoon," Cere replied.

"Is there a Princess and a handsome Prince and do they get married?"

"I don't know," goggled Cere. "It's got Suleman Velez in it. That's all I care about."

"Some people care about the story," Palla-Palla muttered.

Just then Jun burst into the room. She had a box of crystals in her hand and was literally crackling with excitement. The vibes alone from the teen brought a smile to Palla-Palla's face.

"What is it, Jun-Jun?" Palla-Palla asked. "It must be very good news!"

"Why don't you read her mind?" mumbled Cere.

"I got another shipment from Minister Gomez!" Jun gasped.

"Great, another history lesson," mumbled Cere.

"Shut up!" fumed Jun. "Shouldn't you be hanging off of some guy's arm?"

"Got someone in mind?" Cere shot back. "And remember my standards."

"What did Mister Gomez-Sir send to you, Jun-Jun?" Palla-Palla asked, vacating her doll corner and scampering over. Jun was already at her computer station. She had a memory crystal out and was inserting it in the drive.

"More pictures of your mom?" Cere asked.

"Yeah, and some more background information," Jun replied. Information came up on the screen next to a video window. "Says here her mom and dad were imprisoned by General Almonte. That means they're probably dead. The picture files have some early shots. He says they're from her school yearbook files and her school identification chip."

"She's so young!" marveled Palla-Palla. "She looks a lot like you, Jun-Jun."

"Yeah, except for the green hair," Cere added. "Oh, but those uniforms! Were they in school or prison?"

"I don't think it was a liberal arts curriculum," Jun commented. "Almonte was probably training the population to be obedient little drones." She paged over to the next photo. "See him? The guy next to her in the white shirt and tie? That's her brother, Raoul." Jun grinned. "That's my uncle."

"Wow, he's not bad," Cere judged. "Did he die, too?"

"Minister Gomez said he was killed in the revolution," Jun replied somberly. Quickly she paged to the next picture. "That's Mom and Juanita Estrada. Minister Gomez said they were best friends in school. He said that she was arrested during the revolution and died in prison."

"This is getting to be depressing," Cere observed, one eye on Jun. But Jun shook her head.

"This is my history, Cere," Jun told her. "Yeah, it's hard realizing that all of these people are dead now, and how they died. So instead, I try to think of them when they were alive, and how they lived."

Without warning, Palla-Palla's finger extended to the screen. As she touched the image of Juanita Estrada, Jun and Cere looked at her. Their sister had that same blank expression when she was getting a vision of something.

"Palla-Palla?" Jun prodded softly.

"You have a brother," Palla-Palla said vacantly. "And he's still alive."

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. The Sins Of The Parent

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 2: "The Sins Of The Parent"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>"You have a brother," Palla-Palla said vacantly. "And he's still alive."<p>

"What?" Jun gasped.

"Uh oh, here we go again," muttered Cere.

"Palla-Palla, what do you mean I have a brother?" Jun demanded, seizing her sister by the arms. The action shook Palla-Palla out of her trance.

"What brother?" Palla-Palla asked.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" groaned Jun. She released Palla-Palla and bowed her head in frustration.

"Did Palla-Palla see something?" Palla-Palla asked anxiously.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Cere asked. Helplessly, the teen shook her head. "Guess I better get packed."

"Packed?" Jun inquired.

"Well yeah! You're going to want to run off to Colombia or Brasilia or Outer Nowhereville or wherever this 'brother' of yours is," Cere explained. "You've got a line on your family and you're going to track it down, no matter how badly it might end up - - just like the last time Palla-Palla had a vision of your family."

"I found my mother thanks to that!" Jun protested.

"You also found out about your father," Cere reminded her. "And we all know how well THAT went down. But you're going to go right back at it, digging around for more relatives, no matter how many skeletons they have in their closet." Cere paused and looked perplexed. "Why would you even keep a skeleton in a closet?"

"You brought it up," Jun retorted.

"It's a phrase I picked up from Hotaru," Cere waved dismissively. "Summary is we've got to prepare for a trip - - because you WEREN'T thinking about making this trip alone."

"Are we going somewhere?" Palla-Palla asked. "Palla-Palla has school tomorrow."

"Relax, Palla-Palla," Jun assured her. "IF we're going on a trip, it won't be tomorrow." She turned back to the picture on the computer screen, of her mother and Juanita Estrada when they were students. "A brother. I'm going to need to contact Chief Minister Gomez." Instantly Jun began composing a cyber-communication to send to Colombia's chief of state and the widowed husband of her mother.

"You suppose your mom had a child before she got captured?" Cere posed.

"Nobody ever mentioned one," Jun said, pausing from her work. "I would think Minister Gomez would know."

"Unless she was playing around on him," Cere suggested. Jun glared at her. "It happens in even the nicest families."

"What if he's the sonny boy of your daddy, Jun-Jun?" Palla-Palla suggested. That brought the room to a halt. Jun and Cere glanced at each other.

"I was kind of trying not to think of that," Jun scowled. "Major Batista probably didn't stop with just raping my mother. He probably got his kicks with a lot of women being held in his prisons. And Minister Gomez did mention Juanita Estrada had been arrested."

"Same father. That would make this guy your brother," Cere added, "genetically speaking. But under those terms, there could be dozens of other people who are genetically related to you. We going to track them all down?"

"First things first," Jun concluded, resuming work on her communication. "I track down this guy Palla-Palla got a flash on. Maybe the Colombian government has records on all of the children produced by 'Daddy dear's' prison. It won't hurt to ask and it'll save a lot of work if they do."

As Jun resumed typing, Cere leaned against the wall while Palla-Palla looked on.

"Hey, Jun," Cere said, a calculating look on her face. "If this brother of yours turns out to be hot, will you fix me up?"

Jun tried to smother a laugh as she finished her message.

* * *

><p>"I'm heading over to the infirmary," Hotaru called out so her foster parents could hear. Hotaru had her scheduled work-study at the infirmary and was wearing her white staff issue anti-contamination suit with the red piping on. It was one of the few times the teen willingly wore something white, and something form-fitting.<p>

"All right." Michiru called back.

She returned to working on her painting. Rather than use modern hue sticks, Michiru stubbornly clung to the old-fashioned method of acrylics on canvas. She'd only switched to acrylics when oil-based paints became unavailable, due to the extinction of the linseed in the twenty-sixth century. As she worked, Haruka wandered in.

"Firefly leave?" Haruka asked. Then she noticed Michiru's activity. "Are you still fiddling with that?"

"It's not finished," Michiru replied patiently.

"You said it was finished yesterday."

"I was wrong," Michiru stated. Then her mouth drew up in a smirk. "It happens occasionally."

"You're painting over that tower."

"It's not correct," Michiru maintained.

"Looks all right to me," Haruka gaped.

"Haruka," Michiru began, putting her brush and pallet down in her lap, "if you took one of the fusion cylinders out of an air car, would it still function?"

"Yeah," Haruka replied, puzzled.

"Would it function perfectly?"

"Well, no," Haruka responded.

"Now do you understand why I'm still working on this painting?" Michiru inquired.

"No," Haruka stated flatly. Michiru sighed.

"It's a good thing I love you," she muttered as she resumed painting. Haruka smirked behind her back.

"Firefly still seem down to you?" Haruka asked, flopping on the sofa.

"Yes, she does," Michiru answered as she painted. "She took Av'Rith's death very hard. I was hoping she would begin to get over it by now, but I guess she hasn't. She does identify with Av'Rith's situation. I'm sure that's contributing to her depression."

"Suppose that's all?" Haruka wondered out loud. Michiru glanced at her, silently inquiring. Haruka sighed. "I get looks from her every once in a while."

"What kind of looks?"

"Like the look she gave me when I was going to take Av'Rith out," Haruka scowled. "You know, that 'strangling kittens' look. Like I'd just betrayed her." The lanky blonde scowled. "That's all I need - - for her to start hating me again."

"She's never hated you, Haruka. It's not 'hate' hate. It's when a child hates a decision more than the one making the decision. We wouldn't be good parents if our children didn't hate us once in a while," Michiru offered. "Maybe you are on to something, though. It would explain some of her recent behavior. Maybe I need to have another heart to heart talk with her." Michiru stopped painting. "We never used to have problems this frequently."

"She's sixteen. It was going to come sooner or later," Haruka said. "Be thankful she hasn't run away." Haruka glanced at the painting. "Is that tower supposed to be that thin?"

"It's not finished yet," Michiru responded through clenched teeth. Haruka cautiously hid her smirk.

* * *

><p>Jun was doggedly reading the return message she'd received from Chief Minister Gomez of Colombia. Palla-Palla was using her computer program to color a picture, while Cere struggled not to proclaim her utter boredom and head out for the club scene. Even though she was totally bored and even though she really wanted to head out for the club scene, the teen remained out of loyalty to Jun during this time of potential momentous discovery. Suddenly Palla-Palla sat rigidly.<p>

"The Princess is coming," the girl announced. That drew the attention of her sisters.

"Princess Usagi desires entry," announced the environmental control computer.

"I wonder what she wants," Cere wondered out loud. "Show her in."

The door opened and Usa entered, dressed casually - - which meant she was more loud and eye-catching than Jun, but less than Cere. The others nodded at her as she wandered over.

"Helios busy?" Cere asked.

"Yeah, he's got dream monitoring," the Princess sighed. "And Hotaru's got work-study. And I was reading Marcel Proust, and you can only read so much of that before your eyes explode, so I thought I'd come over here."

"So we're your fourth alternative?" Cere jabbed playfully.

"You make it sound like a slight!" Usa fumed. "I just figured you guys would like to go out - - maybe bum around the Promenade or something. Aunt Minako has been giving me disguise tips, so we probably won't get mobbed." Then she noticed Jun's computer screen. "But if you're working on something important, maybe I can help out. It beats staying home with Mom."

"Don't you like being with your Mommy?" Palla-Palla asked.

"It's not that," Usa scowled. "It's just - - what she watches in the evening. Mom's idea of entertainment is either weepy romance stories or comedies where the pratfall is considered high art. I kind of outgrew that stuff when I was seven. And all Pop does is work." She came over to Jun. "Anything I can do to help? If it's none of my business, tell me. I won't be offended."

"Well," Jun began, still marveling at the idea herself, "it looks like I might have a brother. And he's still alive."

"For real?" Usa gasped. "You going to meet him?"

"We have to find him first," Jun sighed. "This message from Minister Gomez says that there aren't any surviving records from Major Batista's prisons listing births or the disposition of prisoners who 'just happened' to get pregnant while in custody. I don't know if they kept records about stuff like that, or if they were destroyed during the Dark Moon invasion."

"Would Minister Gomez be OK with us going to Colombia and searching?" Usa asked.

"I've had a standing invitation to come to Colombia whenever I want," Jun replied. "I'd kind of like to, if only to meet Minister Gomez in person. I'd like to hear more stories about my mother. And while I'm there, maybe I can look around."

"We," Cere corrected her. The teen glanced at Usa. "She thinks she's going to do this by herself."

"It's just," Jun continued, "I don't know how I'll get away to do it. I've got responsibilities here." She locked eyes with Cere. "And Ves can't leave the palace unless it's senshi business, remember? Or were you thinking of leaving her behind?"

"It crossed my mind," Cere replied. "Less chance of a 'diplomatic incident' that way."

"But we can't go without Ves-Ves!" Palla-Palla protested. "She'd be very hurt, and she'd be very lonely without us! And Palla-Palla would miss her!"

"And she'd probably get in more trouble without Palla-Palla watching her," Jun reminded her sister. Cere silently conceded the point.

"Why don't I go, too?" Usa suggested. Everyone looked at her. "That way you and Cere and Palla-Palla can go in an official capacity, since you're my senshi. And that way, Ves can go, too. She'd probably love to get out of Crystal Tokyo for a while."

"Would the King let you?" Jun asked.

"I could probably convince him," Usa shrugged.

"Without using 'the eyes'?" Cere smirked.

"Pop has been wanting to renew diplomatic ties with Colombia," Usa told them. "We could go there on an official visit as a gesture of friendship. An official visit from the princess of Crystal Tokyo would be pretty impressive - - though I'm sure Minister Gomez would be more eager to visit with Jun than with me. Besides, I've never been to Colombia. It would be a nice experience. That's another thing that would sell Pop."

"She's got a point," Cere added, looking at Jun.

"You really think he'd go for it?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, I really do," Usa nodded. Then she smiled conspiratorially. "And if it doesn't work, I'll just use 'the eyes' on him." Cere and Usa high-fived.

"Well, we've got a week before Ves gets out of detention," Jun stated. "I guess we can run it past him." A wistful smile sprouted on Jun's face. "Wouldn't it be great if he says yes?"

"I'll go ask him now," Usa proclaimed.

"Palla-Palla will go tell Ves-Ves!" Palla-Palla beamed. "She'll be so happy!"

The two eagerly departed, leaving Jun and Cere behind. Jun returned to the message she got from Minister Gomez, but quickly noticed that Cere was furiously working on her own computer station.

"What are you doing?" Jun asked.

"Looking for some dresses with a Spanish motif," Cere replied. Jun stared. "Did you think I was going on a diplomatic mission to a foreign country looking like THIS?"

* * *

><p>Diana and Luna walked into the Royal Chambers because they knew the likelihood that the Royal Family would be all in the same place was the greatest at this point of the evening. The fact that the Princess was in an animated discussion with her parents was not out of the ordinary, for the Princess was often an irrepressible fountain of ideas and emotion. The moment the cats heard the sounds of the discussion coming from the inner room, each one glanced at the other with a mixture of amusement and apprehension. What was surprising was the subject matter.<p>

"And I was thinking that a visit from the Princess of Crystal Tokyo would be a gesture of good will that might, you know, show Colombia that we do want to be friends and we are sorry for what happened to them when General Almonte was in power," Usa fervently outlined to her parents. "And I think it would be a really great experience for me, too. I'm going to have to know this stuff when I become queen some day. And visiting another foreign country and learning about their situation first hand is a lot better than watching it on a vid-stream."

"All excellent points," Luna murmured to her daughter. "I wonder what her ulterior motive is." She glanced at Diana. "You wouldn't be privy to that, would you?"

"I'm not your informant, Mother," Diana sniffed. "Anything said to me in My Lady's chambers are strictly confidential." Luna stared. It was an infuriating tact, and yet Luna had to admit at the same time admirable.

"Naturally the senshi would have to come, too, just in case something unexpected came up," Usa continued. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you about this. I think Ves ought to come on this trip, too. The Asteroids work better if they're together, and it'll show Ves that she's getting another chance to make good."

"An excellent proposal, Usa," Endymion replied while Serenity looked on proudly. "It does make a great deal of sense and would greatly aid the kingdom if you're successful." He locked his fingers over his stomach. "I'm curious as to your motivations. Every reason you give is entirely logical. I'm even inclined to let Ves accompany you on this trip, if we decide to send you. But I just can't shake the feeling that there's a reason why this suddenly came up."

"If you're worried about me and Helios, he can stay here," the Princess huffed.

"I gave up on that a long time ago," Endymion muttered. Serenity smirked and touched his arm. "No, I was more curious whether it had anything to do with the sudden flurry of cyber-messages between Jun and Minister Gomez."

"Pop! Do you HAVE to spy on people like that?" Usa groused.

"I happen to think there's a difference between staying informed and spying," Endymion countered.

"Yeah, I bet General Almonte thought the same thing," grumbled the teen.

"My Lady, you're not helping your cause," Diana murmured. Luna forced down a smile.

"OK, if you HAVE to know!" fussed Usa. "Jun's always wanted to see Colombia ever since she found out about her mom. And she's wanted to meet Minister Gomez. And there's information that just came up that she might have a brother, too! And that he's still alive!"

"You see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Endymion sighed. "Of course you all can go. If Chief Minister Gomez is in favor of the trip, I'm perfectly fine with it. You didn't have to cook up this whole diplomatic mission ruse. Colombia is a lot different than it was fifteen years ago."

"It's not a ruse!" Usa gasped. "I was going to put in a good word for us while we were there. You know, smooth over the rough patches. I CAN do more than one thing, you know."

"Well excuse me," Endymion replied tongue in cheek. "But I would have agreed regardless. I wouldn't want to stand in the way of Jun reuniting with whatever family she has left. And since you can be charming when you want to be, it should benefit Crystal Tokyo as well."

"SCORE!" Usa exclaimed, pumping her fist. "I'll charm the socks off of him, Pop! Although he'll probably want to talk to Jun more than me."

"Just keep in mind that you're in a foreign country and that you're trying to leave a good impression. And I'd like the five of you to keep a particularly close eye on Ves."

"No problem, Pop. We'll keep her under control," Usa nodded and headed for the door to spread the news.

"I'd like Helios to go, too," Endymion added. Usa stopped short and turned, her face lit up with joy. "I admire his judgement and I think he'll be an asset - - and he'll be there in the event of an unforeseen emergency."

"I'm not arguing!" Usa grinned. She turned for the door again.

"I'd also like Makoto to go," he said. Usa's shoulders slumped.

"Pop, a babysitter?" she groaned.

"An advisor," he corrected her. "In spite of how impressive your grades have been recently, you're still only seventeen and you still don't know EVERYTHING." He smiled. "And I'd like her there for the influence she has on Ves. I don't want to see Ves blow this chance, either."

"Well, if you put it THAT way," scowled the Princess. Already almost to the door, Usa scurried out before her father could put any more restrictions on the trip. Outside, though, she began doing a triumphant dance down the corridor, to the amusement of several palace workers.

"You know," Endymion sighed, extending his hand to his wife, "reasoning with her is sometimes as difficult as reasoning with you."

"Oh, poo!" Serenity huffed. But she took his hand and came to rest on the arm of his chair. "I think she'll do a wonderful job."

"With charming Gomez? I don't doubt it," Endymion replied. "I just wonder what they're going to find if they find this mysterious brother."

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Feelings Of Regret

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 3: "Feelings Of Regret"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Hotaru gasped. She was in her bedroom on a vid-stream connection with Usa. "A brother?"<p>

"Yeah," Usa told her. "We're heading to Colombia next week to go look for him. It's all arranged. Technically it's an official state visit to Colombia to try to smooth over relations, so there's going to be official diplomatic stuff involved, too. We're heading out the eleventh. That's not going to be a conflict, is it?"

"Well, I've got work-study all next week," Hotaru recounted, "and a PKE class on Wednesday. But they know senshi business supersedes that, so I'll just have to make up the work."

"Sorry about that," Usa grimaced. "But I always feel more comfortable if you're with me."

"It's for Jun," Hotaru waved her off. "I'll deal with it."

"Gear!" Usa grinned. "You better tell your folks."

"Can't you tell them?"

"Are you still having problems? Hotaru, they're the same people who have always raised you."

"Yes, they are," Hotaru whispered, looking down. Usa could see her friend was feeling tremendously guilty.

"I'll do it if it makes things easier," Usa offered.

"No," Hotaru answered. "I should do it."

"If you're sure," Usa queried. Hotaru nodded. "OK, see you tomorrow. Maybe we can hit the stores - - get some new outfits for Colombia. It's an equatorial country, remember. That means hot and humid. You'll have to wear a lighter shade of black."

Hotaru stuck out her tongue. Usa giggled and severed the connection.

"Is it my fault that I like black?" Hotaru asked herself. Then she grew serious. Sighing, she got to her feet and ventured out of her room.

"Mama," Hotaru began tentatively. Michiru was sitting at the kitchen counter, reading a news stream while she sipped a cup of tea. The woman turned curiously to the frail-looking waif. "I have to go to Colombia."

"Colombia?" Michiru asked.

"Usa is going to Colombia on a diplomatic mission," Hotaru explained, "and while we're there, we're going to look for Jun's brother, which she just found out she has. I have to go along as one of her senshi. We're supposed to leave on the eleventh."

"Well, that would follow," Michiru nodded. "You know, I've never been to Colombia. You'll have to tell me what it's like when you get back."

Hotaru nodded, then began to retreat to her bedroom.

"Hotaru," Michiru began. Hotaru grimaced, then stopped and turned back. "I know you might not want to discuss this. I understand you're still very hurt and discouraged because of Av'Rith's death. But it seems to me that you're having trouble dealing with something besides her tragic death."

"Why do you call it 'tragic'?" Hotaru said. Instantly she wished she hadn't.

"Because it was tragic," Michiru replied. "Av'Rith suffered a great deal, both before and after her transformation, and she had her life snuffed out before she really had a chance to make her mark in life." She examined Hotaru. "Does it surprise you that I feel that way?"

"I thought you just saw her as a threat," Hotaru responded.

"She was a threat," Michiru stated. Hotaru turned around and glared at her. "You know as well as I do that she was a threat. You saw what her condition caused her to do. You felt it tugging at your own life energies. And you saw it nearly killed Sailor Moon." Michiru shut off the news feed. "Just because I take an extreme course of action designed to neutralize her as a threat doesn't mean I don't feel sympathy for her. Hotaru, if there was another way . . ."

"There was another way," Hotaru challenged. "Queen Serenity proved that. There's always another way besides killing."

"Maybe for Serenity," Michiru stood firm. "But neither you nor I have Serenity's level of power. Serenity can afford to be charitable because she's got far more room for error. If she's wrong, she can use her Silver Crystal to make it right. You and I don't have that. I had to make a decision out there. Av'Rith was vulnerable. We had no means of altering her transformation. She was a clear and present threat to countless lives. And we had no way of knowing Serenity was coming riding out of the sunset to make everything right. There were two alternatives: Take extreme, distasteful measures while we had the opportunity, or wait and possibly see that opportunity vanish and everything we hold dear be destroyed."

"But she did come," Hotaru argued. "And she did neutralize Av'Rith. And she never would have gotten the chance if I hadn't stopped Papa."

"That's hindsight, Hotaru," Michiru debated. "Remember when Sailor Moon succumbed to Av'Rith's condition? And you were protecting her with your shield? But Av'Rith was draining it." She looked Hotaru straight in the eye. "What if Haruka and I hadn't interceded? How long could your shield have lasted? What if it came down to a choice between holding on, hoping for a miracle, only to waste away and die, and Sailor Moon as well, or taking your glaive and jamming it through Av'Rith's chest in order to save yourself and Sailor Moon? You've no guarantee that Serenity is coming in time. You have to make a choice."

Hotaru looked down.

"Thankfully, the decision to kill hasn't become easy for me over the years," Michiru continued. "While it isn't something as admirable as being a beacon of peace and hope," and she put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder, "as a soldier, so long as there are entities out there who can do harm to what I value most, I have to be ready and willing to do it. Serenity's lofty ideals are noble things, but if you can't bring yourself to kill to defend them, as ironic as that is, then perhaps you're in the wrong profession."

Introspective, her brow knit, Hotaru wandered away and into her room. Michiru watched her go with a heavy heart. But the slim girl paused at the door.

"And what if Sailor Moon hadn't intercepted your attacks on Mistress 9?" Hotaru asked. "I only wanted Av'Rith to have the chance Sailor Moon gave me." And she disappeared into her room.

Michiru folded her arms and leaned against the counter.

* * *

><p>Ves sat in the center of her cell. Her thighs were spread wide and her ankles were crossed, just as Kino-Sensei had shown her. The backs of her hands rested on her knees and her spine was straight. The teen's eyes were closed, but her face was anything but serene. In fact, her brow was knit and her lips were pulled thin across her face in a scowl.<p>

"Happy thoughts!" Ves demanded of herself. "Happy thoughts. Like bashing that guy's smug face in at the restaurant. No, that's probably not what Kino-Sensei was talking about. Um, happy thoughts. Combat practice - - executing that perfect move. Yeah, the one that just makes everybody go 'whoa'. Even Cere. Just nailing it."

Her face became a lot more serene. Then it clouded up again.

"I don't see no light!" Ves thought. "All I see are the insides of my eyelids! Where is it? Kino-Sensei says it's there!" Her teeth ground in frustration. "I must not be doing it right!"

Her eyes opened. That's when she noticed Palla-Palla standing at the entrance to her detention cell.

"Hey!" Ves said, scrambling up from the floor. "How long you been there?"

Palla-Palla shrugged. Knowing her, she probably really didn't know precisely how long she'd been standing there. Time wasn't a concept she grasped, except as a manipulation of numerical measurements.

"It's good to see you," Ves offered.

"It's good to see you too, Ves-Ves," Palla-Palla chirped. "What were you doing?"

"Kino-Sensei showed me this way to stay calm and get hold of my temper," Ves explained. "But I don't think I'm doing it right."

Palla-Palla was silent for a moment. "You were trying to find your center?" she asked.

"What do you know about that stuff?"

"Sensei teaches us how to do it in PKE class," Palla-Palla related. "Sensei says it's how we can," and Palla-Palla searched her brain's limited capacity for memory, "control our abilities better." She grew confused. "But he never made us sit on the floor."

"Could you show me how?" Ves asked.

"Palla-Palla can try," the girl responded. "Ves-Ves really wants to know?"

"Yeah," Ves exhaled. "I gotta get control of this, you know. The last month, I've had time to think. There's not much else to do in here. And I can see the path I'm on. It's the same path my dad was on. It's scary how much I'm like him sometimes. And I don't want to end up like that." She glanced at Palla-Palla. "And I don't want to let you down - - or the others. You're my troop now. I gotta be there for you."

"Palla-Palla will do everything she can to help," Palla-Palla said. "It's really easy. Even Palla-Palla learned how to do it. Palla-Palla promises she will show you." Suddenly the teen stopped and her expression grew serious. "But not next week."

"What's next week?

"Next week we have to go to . . .to the place were Jun-Jun was a little baby," Palla-Palla explained. "Palla-Palla told Jun-Jun that she has a brother and that he's still alive - - though Palla-Palla doesn't remember telling her."

"Jun's got a brother?" gasped Ves.

"Yes," nodded Palla-Palla enthusiastically, "and we have to go find him. And we have to wait until next week so you can come along too, Ves-Ves."

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on that."

"No, the Princess has already arranged it," Palla-Palla proclaimed.

"She did, huh? That was nice of her," Ves mumbled with some degree of surprise.

"But you have to be on your best behavior, Ves-Ves. You can't do bad again."

"Yeah, I'll try my best, Palla-Palla. But I might have to lean on you. And you might have to kick me in the head, because you know I don't listen when I get that way."

"Palla-Palla will do all she can," she nodded. "And Miss Makoto-Ma'am is coming, too. And she kicks really, really hard."

"Yeah, she sure does," grinned Ves. "OK, I'll be there. Colombia - - never been there. I wonder what the place is like." Ves thought a moment. "I wonder what this brother of hers is like."

* * *

><p>"You don't think I'm being unfair," Hotaru asked shyly, "do you?"<p>

She and Yutaka were snuggled on a bench overlooking Tokyo Bay. The forty-first annual Tokyo Bay Wind And Water Surf Competition was being held there and the couple was watching it from observation stands set up for the event. The competition pitted people riding anti-gravity boards and running a slalom course of water and mid-air markers. The competitors had to complete the course in both the fastest time and the most creative. The sport was very popular among the youth of Crystal Tokyo

Hotaru was there as a favor to Yutaka. She wasn't a fan of the sport because the competitors' bodies reminded her of how sickly and stunted she still saw herself as. Yutaka liked it, so she endured it because it gave her a chance to be with him. Between his engineering studies and her medical studies, there seemed scant time for them to be together any longer.

It was a situation that might be remedied if they were married. But Hotaru was too shy to even broach the subject.

Yutaka, observantly, noticed her down mood and inquired about it. Secure in their relationship, Hotaru told him.

"Wow," he murmured, looking down at her as she nestled against his chest. "That's a tough one."

"You don't think I'm right?" Hotaru asked.

"No, you've got a definite point," Yutaka told her. "If they had taken you down back in the twentieth century, when you were possessed by that Mistress lady," and he swallowed, "I would never have met you. I really would have missed out on something special."

Hotaru felt her heart swell.

"But your step-parents have a point, too," he continued. "If you're a soldier, you have to do things like that. Yeah, you're killing someone's loved one, but you're doing it to protect someone else's loved one. You were close to Av'Rith, but someone else was close to those people who died when they got too close to her. It's a lousy choice, but sometimes you have to make it."

"Mama said that," Hotaru said softly. "She said that if I can't make that decision, maybe I shouldn't be a senshi."

"I wouldn't mind," Yutaka admitted. Hotaru looked up at him. "I just hate seeing you risk your life. Yeah, the Queen says you have to if you've got the power to do it, but I wouldn't mind a bit if you gave it all up. Just be a doctor and," and he glanced vulnerably at her, "and be there."

Quickly he added, "I'd never ask you to do that, though. It would always be your decision."

"Maybe I already have made that decision," Hotaru said quietly, thinking back on all the times she defended Usa against a threat. Michiru was right: She was ready to kill then. And if someone threatened Yutaka, she would, too.

"It doesn't make you a bad person," Yutaka told her. "Take a life to save a life. The fact that you're all twisted up about it proves you're not a bad person. A bad person wouldn't care."

A tiny smile sprouted on Hotaru's lips.

"I have told you that I love you, haven't I?" she asked.

"Yeah," Yutaka grinned, hugging her more tightly, "I think I heard it once or twice."

* * *

><p>On the first day after Ves had been released from confinement, the contingent assembled in the Royal Receiving Room to meet with the King and Queen to go over last minute instructions. With Usa were Helios, Hotaru, the Asteroids and Makoto. Endymion and Serenity presided over the meeting, with Luna and Diana hovering.<p>

"Now don't feel you have to convince Chief Minister Gomez to establish diplomatic relations on your first visit, Honey," Endymion told his daughter. "Be charming. Be agreeable. But don't push. I don't want Gomez to feel he's being pressured into anything. At the same time, I know Jun's search for her brother will occupy a good deal of your time there. Try to make some time for your official reason to visit."

"Got it, Pop," Usa nodded. Endymion handed her a crystal.

"This is a diplomatic message from me," he told her. "Sort of a visual proclamation. It's a statement of our official position regarding diplomatic relations with Colombia. This is just an official proposal. I expect your natural charm to do the actual persuading more than it will."

"I'll do my best," she nodded. Serenity stepped up.

"This is a gift for the Chief Minister," she said, handing her daughter a wrapped present. "Please convey my best wishes to him and let him know that we hope we can be friends on a personal as well as a professional level."

"I won't let you down, Mom," Usa smiled.

"And," Serenity began nervously, "are you sure you have everything you'll need? Your toothbrush?"

"Mom, don't start," Usa muttered, rolling her eyes. Serenity responded with a sour face.

"Perhaps," Endymion said, glancing at Makoto, "you had better transform now so you can teleport to Bogota before sunset there."

"We're teleporting?" Cere questioned. "Isn't that kind of abrupt?"

"They're expecting you," Endymion replied. Serenity looked at him, mystified.

"But it's just a two hour jump on an intra-orbital shuttle," Jun joined in. "If we just pop in, they might take it as an act of aggression." Serenity noticed Makoto tense visibly and finally figured it out. Usa noticed it, too.

"Uh, yeah, we better teleport," Usa said quickly. "If we let them know ahead of time we're coming that way, and we teleport into a secluded spot, it'll be all right."

The Asteroids looked at each other, puzzled. But Makoto relaxed.

"OK, if you want to do it that way," Cere said with little comprehension.

In an instant, the girls were transformed into their senshi identities. Gathering their luggage into the circle, the senshi joined hands and lapsed into a deep concentration. The jewels on their tiaras began to glow as the air in the room swirled around them. When both light and wind reached a crescendo, the senshi shouted, "Sailor Teleport!" The light grew white and engulfed them, filling the room with its radiance. When the light died away and the winds settled, the senshi were gone.

And every bit of paper and every small item in the Royal Receiving Room was strewn haphazardly around the room.

"Maybe they should have taken off from the roof," Serenity squeaked.

"Brilliant deduction, Your Majesty," Luna commented, rolling her eyes.

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. My Wife's Daughter

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 4: "My Wife's Daughter"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>The air began to swirl on the grounds behind the Central Government Building located in the northern end of Bogota. The whirlwind increased until it was a spinning, driving force of wind, scattering everything not anchored to the ground. A brilliant flash of light emanated from the center of the whirlwind. Then when the wind and light died down, it was revealed to contain Sailor Moon, five senshi and one advisor. The seven took a moment to acclimate themselves to their new surroundings.<p>

And found themselves surrounded by guards in protective helmets and gear, pointing very menacing hand-held energy weapons at them.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" Sailor Moon shouted, waving her hands as her automatic translator converted her speech into Spanish. "We're Princess Usagi's party! You were expecting us!"

To lend credence to her claim, Sailor Moon dropped her transformation. The form of Helios stepping like a phantom out of her body startled most of the squad of guards. Vesta crouched to spring into action at a moment's provocation, but stopped when she felt Sailor Jupiter's hand on her shoulder.

The weapons pulled up, to everyone's relief.

"I apologize, Princess Usagi," the squad leader said, his voice distorted by the helmet he wore and the translator it possessed that was a couple of generations older than the one used by Usa and her crew. "We were informed to expect your arrival in an - - unorthodox manner. We didn't imagine it would be this unorthodox."

"Told you," whispered Ceres.

"I had to do it for Aunt Makoto's sake," Usa tossed back. This startled several of the senshi. Vesta gave Jupiter a strange look. "Fortunately no harm was done. Well, we're here. Could you let Chief Minister Gomez know we've arrived?"

Moments later Usa and her guardians were waiting in a reception room of the Central Government Building. The building itself seemed to be mostly offices where the day-to-day details of government functioned. The room itself was probably used mostly for press conferences and addresses.

"Pretty spartan," Ceres commented, looking the room over. "Functional, yet drab."

"It might be left over from the Almonte regime," Usa replied. "From what I've read about him, he wasn't one for ornate architecture."

"Or it could be the government is trying to spend its money on the people and the recovery, instead of on lavish furnishings," Saturn suggested.

The debate ended when Chief Minister Gomez entered the room, flanked by a squad of four guards in protective armor. He was a rough-hewed man with graying hair and a hardened, lined face. Though tall and broad-shouldered, Gomez seemed tired and stooped, like a man who had endured much over his life and was tiring of the burden. But some of the vigor returned to him when he caught sight of Princess Usagi. For her part, Usa was wearing a tailored charcoal skirt, discreetly short, and a charcoal jacket with white piping over a white blouse, the material sleek breathable vinyl. When her friends saw the outfit, they were all stunned that the princess could affect the image of a confident, mature executive, even with the rabbit-ear gathers and the long trails of pink hair. As Gomez approached her, the guards fell back to a discreet distance. Usa moved to meet him, her senshi and Helios hanging back.

"Princess Usagi," Gomez smiled, politely bowing to her. "You grace Colombia with your presence." Looking back up at her, the senior politician seemed caught up in her aura. "And may I compliment you on how you look. You've clearly inherited all of the grace and beauty of your mother."

"Thank you, Chief Minister," Usa smiled, nodding to him. "And let me say how grateful I am that you've allowed us to visit your wonderful country. I hope this is the start of a new understanding between our people." She turned slightly. "Allow me to present my fiancé, Helios of Elysian." Helios stepped forward. Gomez was startled at first by the crystal horn in his forehead, but the disarming manner of the Dream Guardian quickly put Gomez at ease. "And these are my guards and my friends: Sailor Saturn, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Jupiter."

"Yes!" Gomez lit up when he locked eyes with Juno. "I have been particularly eager to meet you." Juno seemed to flush. "Please forgive the reactions of my guards at your arrival. The joy of a democracy is the diversity of thought and of political belief. Unfortunately, some feel the need to argue their point with violence if not accommodated to their satisfaction."

"You're having trouble?" Usa inquired, genuinely concerned.

"It is," Gomez admitted reluctantly, "the off-shoot of armed insurrection and the price of a free society won by such means." He brightened. "Perhaps we will talk of such things later. Now we must get you and your party settled for your visit. I fear it will not be the palace you are used to, Princess."

"I'm not as delicate as people think I am, Chief Minister," Usa grinned. "Whatever you come up with will be more than sufficient."

"You will be entertained at the best hotel in Bogota," Gomez proclaimed. "The Presidential Mansion was consumed by the revolution and never rebuilt. For myself, I live in a modest home. I would welcome you into it, but it is far too small for such a dignified guest and her party."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Usa maintained. She brought up the gift. "And my mother would like you to have this. It's a gift from her and my father, purely out of friendship and nothing more."

"Thank you, Princess," Gomez nodded, accepting the wrapped box. He turned and signaled to one of the guards. "A vehicle will be brought around to transport you and your group to the accommodations we have set up for you. Dinner will be held tonight at the ballroom of the hotel in honor of this visit. Would eight be suitable for you?"

"We'll all be there," Usa smiled.

"And," Gomez began haltingly, "would it be possible - - to speak with Junelle?"

Usa glanced at Juno and winked. "I think she'd like that."

Sailor Juno entered the office of Chief Minister Gomez. It was a small office compared to the ones she remembered from the palace. The walls were lined with vid-crystal containers and other, more primitive magnetic media holders on shelves with cabinets beneath them. Several chairs ringed a large oak desk, while a computer station and a com-link box were on top of it. A basket filled with papers sat in one corner. To Juno, the office looked more like the office of a harried middle manager than that of a chief of state.

"Please, sit down," Gomez gestured her to one of the chairs. "Relax. Can I get you some refreshments, um . . . how should I address you in this identity, Junelle?"

"Um, here," Juno answered and allowed her transformation to fade. As Jun, she was dressed in a conservatively cut green sleeveless dress. For a moment, she wondered what impression it would give of her. But Gomez smiled.

"That's the young lady I've come to know," he said, sitting at his desk across from her. Gomez seemed to mist up for a moment. "Forgive me, Junelle. But the resemblance to Rita is even more evident in person. She would have loved you to death."

"Do you miss her?"

"I don't always have the chance," he confessed. "Running a country is a full time job. I confess it was not what I set out to do when I was your age. But after Almonte fell, somebody had to step in, and the rest of the rebels chose me." He grew melancholy. "But there are times when I have desired her soft hand or her giving heart, and they were not there. That is when I miss her the most. And now looking at you, I'm saddened because she is only able to see you from Heaven." Shaking himself, Gomez brightened. "But we can talk more of that later. You wished to know anything we may have found out about this brother you have discovered."

"Have you found out anything else?" Jun asked.

Gomez produced a crystal from his desk drawer. "This crystal contains everything recorded concerning Juanita Estrada. She had as normal a life as any of us could have under Almonte, up until Rita was identified as one of the rebels. Almonte's security forces moved swiftly, as they always did. Juanita was captured about ten months before Rita's capture. What records remain from Bat..." he began, then stopped. "Um, from the prison she was held at are on the crystal as well." Gomez shifted uncomfortably. "There is a record of Juanita giving birth. It also says the child was a boy and became part of a - - genetic experiment."

Jun stared in horror.

"No record survives concerning what happened to the child, or what happened to the other children that were part of this experiment," Gomez stated. "If your information that he still lives is accurate, it's the first clue we've had that anyone from this experiment survived. And we've no clue as to where he might be."

"You don't know what they were trying to do, do you?"

"Nothing specific," Gomez informed her. "We know through prisoner debriefing and the few records that survived that prisoners were frequently subject to medical experimentation, both as a means of study and as a means of torture. But we don't know what they sought to learn or achieve and what results there were, if any. Or what happened to the subjects."

"Isn't there anyone who survived from that time who might know?" Jun asked.

Gomez sighed. "You must understand, Junelle, the absolute hatred the people of Colombia had for Almonte and his thugs," Gomez said. "We all suffered greatly at their hands. And when he finally fell, we were little better off under the occupation drones of the Black Moon. When we were finally free, there was such an overwhelming surge of anger against anything connected with the Black Moon or Almonte that it exploded into a tidal wave of violence. The Presidential Mansion was burned to the ground. The security barracks were torched. The prison where - - Major Batista operated was gutted. Anything that Almonte thought precious was destroyed: Technology, records, everything. And nine out of every ten persons affiliated with Almonte in any way were set upon by mobs and either beaten to death or hung in the streets." He looked down. "And those who were kept from the mobs were debriefed, tried and executed."

Jun looked down.

"Now you know why we have had such a struggle to return to normal life," Gomez offered. "What wasn't destroyed by Almonte or the Black Moon was destroyed by the people themselves. I work in a dingy little office like this because most of the country's resources have been devoted to rebuilding the country and making it pleasant to both the people who live here and to outsiders who might wish to visit." He smiled self-consciously. "And I do it to keep from becoming too full of myself. What they say about power is true, Junelle. It can corrupt you if you're not very careful with it."

"It seems like I've just opened an old wound. I'm sorry I put you to all of this trouble," Jun said with regret.

"I was quite happy to do it," Gomez smiled. "You're Rita's little girl, Junelle. Doing you this kindness is like doing it for Rita herself. And I have missed that pleasure. If there is anything else I can do to assist you in your search, please tell me."

He rose, so Jun took the signal and rose as well. Gomez escorted her to the door.

"You'll want to get back with your friends now," he said. "Later, if there's time, please stop back again, either here or at my home. We can reminisce about - - happier times in Rita's life."

* * *

><p>The state dinner that night was a success. Despite the austerity practiced by the Colombian government, the ballroom at the Bogota hotel was attractively decorated, the table settings handsome, the portions generous and appetizing, and the government officials suitably attired in formal wear.<p>

The visitors were generally well received. On the one hand, the Princess was the hit of the evening. Dressed in a navy blue gown with a low back and white opera gloves on her already impressive figure, she presented an image of sophisticated beauty that made many question the fact that she was only seventeen. Before dinner, she was introduced to each official individually and exuded a vivacious charm that rivaled her mother. After dinner, Usa proved to be quite conversant in a number of subjects, ranging from science and history to philosophy. Most of the guests came away impressed.

There were other successes. Cere wore a white gown, strapless with a form-fitting bodice and flared skirt, and lace crimson gloves, and was just as visually appealing as her princess. Knowing more than a little about diplomacy, due to the influence of her late parents, she was able to mingle and converse with charm and delicacy, leaving a favorable impression as well. Makoto also impressed the party attendees, with her imposing figure draped in a green satin gown that was sleeveless with a high collar and white opera gloves. Her brown hair was pinned up rather than pulled into a ponytail, giving her even more of an impression of height. Long practiced in dealing with people, she too left a favorable impression.

But some of the others didn't fare as well. Ves had disdained a gown in favor of a blouse and slacks and was decidedly out of her element. She had little in common with any of these people and after a few failed attempts at conversation on their part, she eased back to the wall to simply observe for trouble. Palla-Palla wore a simple blue dress with a white collar, white hose and black patent leather shoes. The image seemed incongruous for the seventeen year old girl until one attempted to talk to her. Few seemed able to handle her child-like responses and after a while they gave up trying. And with their minds literally open books to her, Palla-Palla soon became intimidated and retreated to the safety of Ves. Helios, fearing his appearance would be too startling, had begged off of appearing and remained in his hotel room. Hotaru, dressed in a conservative long-sleeve black gown, was unable to overcome her chronic shyness and soon occupied a seat along the wall.

And sitting next to her was Jun. She wore a gown of yellow and gold that gave her stocky frame an image of allure. But few sought her out. Several glanced at her with dismay or suspicion. The few that had talked to her inevitably brought up Major Batista and questioned her about what it was like to have such a despicable person as a sire, to her increasing discomfort. After a few such encounters, Jun retreated to the safety of Hotaru's company. This wasn't what she'd expected when she came to Colombia. It was understandable, given the resentment many still had for Almonte, Batista and their partners in crime. She endured it for the sake of the others and the mission. But it didn't make it any more enjoyable.

At least she had Hotaru to talk to.

* * *

><p>"You have a visitor waiting at the door," announced the environmental control computer regulating the hotel room Helios occupied. It was in Spanish, but Helios was conversant in all humanoid languages and understood immediately.<p>

"Who would it be?" he asked, rising from the trance he used to monitor dreams.

"Sensor records indicate visitor is the guest currently housed in Room 1524," the computer answered.

Helios rose from his chair and opened the door.

"Maiden," he said happily. Usa was at the door, still in her deep blue gown and looking like a fantasy. "How was the State Dinner?"

"I think I pulled it off!" Usa squealed, bounding into the room. Helios closed the door and crossed over to her. "Helios, they seemed to like me! And I think they were really impressed! I had this one conversation with a guy named Ramos - - he's the Foreign Secretary with the government - - we just talked for hours, it seems! He knows Sartre and Gong Mihn and Andersen, too! And he wanted to know all about Mom and what her views are on government and ethics!"

"Perhaps I should be jealous," Helios smirked.

"Puh-leese, he's sixty years old," Usa scowled as Helios brought his hands around her waist and drew her to him. "It went so well, Helios! I think I really got them to consider restoring diplomatic relations with Crystal Tokyo! They were all so nice!"

"A far cry from your fears before the trip," Helios recalled. "You were so terrified that you would say or do the wrong thing and bring disaster down upon everyone."

"OK, you were right," Usa conceded with embarrassment. "I can't help it, Helios. Every time I set out to do something, I can't help worrying if I'll screw it up. I've screwed up so many times in my life."

"You are no different than most other humans, Maiden," Helios offered.

"Most other humans didn't get their planet invaded because they stole a crystal," Usa whispered, clinging to Helios for support. "And most other humans don't have to live up to the closest thing to a god walking on Earth."

"And most other humans are not you, Maiden," Helios said, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face up to gaze at his. "Who on this world could possibly be better equipped to cope with the things you must face than you?"

Stars began to shine in the teen's eyes.

"You were a success tonight because of who you are," Helios continued. "I knew it would be so, even when you doubted yourself. And I was right."

"You were right," Usa grinned.

"Say it again," Helios playfully demanded.

"You were riiiiiiiiiiight," Usa repeated, nuzzling his chest with her cheek. A shudder passed through her. The Princess looked at her fiancé, the beginnings of lust smoldering in her crimson eyes. "Helios? You doing anything important?"

"Nothing that demands my time," Helios replied softly, his own passions stirred. "But I believe I will be doing something quite important very shortly."

And he leaned in and kissed her, his arms tightening around her waist. Usa's hand snaked under his shirt and began working it from his body.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Ves slipped out of the hotel room. Turning in the hall, she found Makoto on her knees, applying a wet cloth to the carpet. After a moment, Makoto realized someone was there. She looked up and saw the quizzical look on Ves's face.<p>

"They got staff for that, you know," Ves remarked.

"I know," Makoto sighed, coloring. "So where are you off to?"

"Down to the gift shop to get some juice," Ves shrugged. She wandered over. "Kino-Sensei, can I ask you something?" Makoto nodded. "The Princess said we had to teleport over here because of you. What did she mean by that?"

Makoto exhaled reluctantly. "Well," she admitted, "it's because I'm afraid to fly." She glanced up and saw the shock on the younger girl's face. "We're all afraid of something, Ves."

"I didn't think you were," Ves mumbled. "Why?"

"A long time ago," Makoto began, "I saw the plane my parents were on crash right in front of me. And it got into my head. Aircraft make me nervous. They have ever since then."

"And you just - - let yourself be scared?"

"I've tried to beat it," Makoto said. "And Ami's done everything she can think of. But it doesn't help. Every time I see a plane, I see that day. And no matter what I do, it won't go away." She could see Ves was shaken by this. "Sorry if I let you down."

"I - - no!" Ves offered quickly. "It's OK. I mean, like you said: Everybody's scared of something."

"Yeah," Makoto observed. "Like looking like a chump. I guess it's not what you're scared of, but how you respond to it that's the true judge of your character. Think?"

"This is some 'lesson' thing, isn't it?" Ves scowled.

"Was I that bad at it?" Makoto chuckled, rising to her feet. Ves shrugged. "OK, end of lesson time. I'm kind of thirsty myself. Instead of going downstairs, you want something out of my refrigerator?"

"Sure," Ves smiled.

"So don't you girls have a refrigerator in your room?" Makoto asked as they went in.

"Yeah," Ves replied. "But Palla-Palla drank them all."

"All of them?"

"She likes juice," Ves said, matter-of-factly

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. Legacy Of Suspicion

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 5: "Legacy Of Suspicion"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Cere came out of the bathroom dressed in a robe with her magenta hair in a towel. "Wasn't that wonderful?" she sighed.<p>

"What was so wonderful about it?" groused Ves. She was sitting on the sofa, her slacks exchanged for her pilot's pants. Palla-Palla was sitting next to her, trying to stay awake, while Jun was at the complimentary computer station, looking through the crystals Minister Gomez had given her. "Bunch of snooty government types acting important."

"Maybe we should have visited the prison first, so you could feel more at home," Cere retorted acidly. "That party reminded me of the parties I used to go to with Mom and Dad."

"Palla-Palla was bored. Nobody wanted to talk to her. And there weren't any balloons or cake," Palla-Palla muttered. She brightened a little. "The Princess looked very pretty, though."

"Didn't she?" gasped Cere. "I hate to admit it, but she blew me out of the water. The girl has been studying." Cere glanced at Jun. "Anybody give you a hard time, Jun?"

"A couple," Jun mumbled as she scanned through thumbnail of pictures.

"Somebody ought to give them a hard time," Ves grumbled, "if you know what I mean."

"Ves-Ves," Palla-Palla warned.

"All right!" Ves scowled. "I wasn't going to really do it."

"Gomez give you anything you can use to track down your brother?" Cere ventured.

"Not that I've found," Jun sighed. "They didn't even know he was alive. We're probably going to have to do this on our own. The thing is, I don't know where to start."

"Maybe Palla-Palla can get something from one of those pictures," suggested Cere. "That's why we're here now."

Jun turned to her diminutive sister. Palla-Palla tensed.

"Palla-Palla can try," she offered. "But please don't be mad if she can't see anything."

"I won't," Jun told her. "If you're tired, we can wait until morning - - if you want."

"Palla-Palla will try now," she said. "It doesn't matter if she's tired.

While Jun pulled up the picture file and set it to scroll, Palla-Palla got up and stood next to her. Quickly she found Ves standing to her right, her hand on the girl's shoulder. Then she noticed Cere on Jun's left. It made the teen smile.

The photos scrolled by. There were pictures of Rita Gomez, pictures of Rita with a much younger and more vital Minister Gomez, and pictures of her with Juanita Estrada. None of them seemed to draw a reaction from Palla-Palla. Nor did any of the photos of Juanita Estrada by herself or with any of her family. But when a photo of Major Batista went by, Palla-Palla's hand shot out. Her finger touched the screen. The others looked at her and saw she was in a trance.

"Teresa Martinez," Palla-Palla whispered.

"Who's she?" Ves prodded. "Some flunky of Batista's? Some woman he had on the side?"

"Your brother's nurse," Palla-Palla said absently.

"Where is she?" Jun asked. But the trance died away. "Palla-Palla, do you remember anything about what you saw?"

"A little," Palla-Palla grimaced. "She's an old grandma lady now. But Palla-Palla doesn't know where she is." She swallowed. "Palla-Palla is sorry she couldn't see more."

"It's more than we had," Cere offered. "Maybe this Martinez knows where your brother went." Her face darkened. "We just have to find her."

"I'll let the Chief Minister know," Jun said. "I might even be able to pull up some census records on this station." She began typing. "Maybe we should tell Usa and Hotaru."

"The Princess is," Palla-Palla began sheepishly, "busy."

"What's she doing?" Ves asked.

"Well," Palla-Palla grimaced, "she's with Prince Horsie-Man."

Everyone looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"They're," Palla-Palla swallowed uncomfortably, "playing Mister and Misses." The others glanced at each other.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," the girls said in unison.

"Well, we wouldn't want to interrupt that," Jun turned back to the computer.

"Yes, because the Princess is really having fun," added Palla-Palla.

"And just how do YOU know?" Cere demanded. Palla-Palla's eyes grew wide.

"Oopsie," Palla-Palla mumbled.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Cere scowled.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone came down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Helios was with Usa and even Hotaru had a general idea of what went on last night between them. Jun smiled when she saw Hotaru smile and blush at the same time.<p>

"You two look happy," Cere remarked with a coy grin. Makoto gave the Princess a suspicious look, but said nothing.

"This hotel is very," Usa began, then mentally edited, "restful."

"Is that what they call it now?" Cere replied with a cheshire grin. Hotaru blushed harder.

One of Usa's eyebrows went up. "What are you hinting at?"

"We all know you were in Helios's room last night," Ves sighed with exasperation. "Like it's a big deal."

Usa's eyes went wide. Immediately she glared at Palla-Palla.

"Palla-Palla didn't mean to do it!" the girl cried.

"The Hell you didn't," Cere smirked.

"NUH-UH!" bellowed Palla-Palla.

"OK, OK," Makoto interceded. "You're her guardians, not her keepers." Usa and Helios sat down. "And I'm an advisor, not a chaperone." Usa's eyes darted to the floor. Then the Princess exchanged several silent, meaningful glances with Hotaru.

"Is there any State business we have to do today, Princess?" Jun asked.

"I was going to meet with the Foreign Minister," Usa replied, "but it can wait. You have a lead on your brother?"

"Teresa Martinez," Jun replied. "We think she was connected with Batista and knows what happened."

"Problem is, there's about three dozen or so people in Colombia with that name," Ves continued.

"And Chief Minister Gomez can't find any record of anyone attached to the Almonte regime by that name," Jun added. "That's the weird part."

"Do you have a picture or description?" Usa asked.

"No picture," Jun said. "Palla-Palla says she's an elderly lady."

"Can you cross-reference the name with census data?" Usa asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Usa took a hand-held computer station out of her pocket and began typing on it. The others leaned in.

"Where did you get that?" Makoto inquired.

"Pop bought me the device," Usa replied absently. "But I programmed all the higher functions in myself. It can link directly into Pop's mainframe and access any file that isn't security locked."

"Does he know it does that?" Cere smirked.

"He does now," Usa scowled. "Like it's a big deal that I can access his precious computer. Here you go: Teresa Martinez, sixty-four. Says she lives in Cachorras. Here's the address."

"Great!" gasped Jun.

"How close is this Cachorras to Bogota?" Hotaru asked.

"Almost to the southern border," Usa remarked. "And it's on the other side of the Andes, in what used to be rainforest." Usa looked up at her fellow senshi. "But we've been in worse places. I'll call the Foreign Minister and postpone."

"Are we going after breakfast?" Ves asked. Usa nodded. "Then I better load up. If we're headed all the way to the southern Andes, something tells me I'm going to be part of the transportation."

"Just hold on, Hon'," Makoto interceded. "This is a big country and you don't know the terrain. Did you think you were just going to waltz up to this person's door and question them about what they know about the Almonte regime?"

"Yeah," Usa replied. Makoto gave her an exasperated look. "Aunt Makoto, what's the harm?"

"For one thing, maybe this person doesn't want to talk about those days," Makoto suggested, "to anyone. Maybe she doesn't even want to be found."

"You think she'll get violent?" Usa asked. Makoto just stared, as if Usa was just thinking of something she should have thought of sooner. "That's kind of expecting the worst, isn't it?"

"You live longer doing that."

"Well I am Sailor Moon and I do have my senshi with me. It's not like we're helpless."

"And that's another thing: We're guests here. How do you think it'll affect your attempts to reconcile Colombia and Crystal Tokyo if you get into a firefight on foreign soil?"

Usa scowled. "But Aunt Makoto, it's for Jun!" argued Usa. "We need to find her brother!"

"The Colombian authorities can handle this," Makoto advised her.

"Aunt Makoto!" fumed Usa.

"You know, kiddo," Makoto smirked, "acting like a five-year-old doesn't help your argument."

"Oh that's low," Usa grumbled.

"Maybe," Makoto replied. "But it's accurate. Now if you want, we can stay over in Colombia to see what the authorities find out and maybe follow up with them on whatever they uncover. How's that sound?"

"Do we have a choice?" sighed Usa with frustration.

"You always have a choice, Hon'," Makoto said. "How people judge you depends on the choices you make."

* * *

><p>The sky over southeastern Colombia was bright and blue. The air was hot and dripping with moisture. Condors still occasionally flew around the mountainous terrain, but they were few and far between.<p>

Below was dark volcanic soil that had once been covered with one of the densest areas of tropical rainforest in the world. In some spots nature was trying again to reclaim the area. In other spots, farms with ancient twenty-ninth century farming equipment struggled to grow coffee and bananas and, when nobody was looking, coca. Most of the trees were gone for paper. Most of the wildlife had gone with them. What was left was a few abandoned and decaying farms or ranches and an automated solar power station here and there. Ugly patches of cement and mylar, remnants of previous failed attempts to put a tourist resort or an industrial energy collector in what once had been wilderness, dotted the land as well.

Usa observed all of this from overhead as she and Hotaru sat astride Pegasus, soaring along the air currents above the Caqueta basin. To her left, the Asteroids rode atop Vesta, mimicking the Pegasus form. She was focused on trying to spot Cachorras, the small town nestled in the middle of Colombia's southeastern nowhere. But Usa was also mentally comparing the poverty and failure that this region had become, thanks to unchecked exploitation of its natural resources followed by decades of neglect by the Almonte regime, to the carefully planned and cultivated lushness of her native Japan.

"I think I understand why you like horseback riding so much," she heard Hotaru say. Glancing back at her friend, Usa could see the exhilaration was evident on her face. "This is thrilling."

"You've never been riding?" Usa asked.

"Not that I can remember."

"It's even better when your mount can fly," Usa chuckled and rubbed Pegasus's neck. The steed glanced back at her.

"Do you think Kino-Sensei will be mad that we snuck out and flew down here anyway?" Hotaru asked.

"Probably," Usa said grimly. "How mad she stays depends on how badly I screw this up." A sense of purpose surged through the teen. "But some choices are easy to make. I'm doing the right thing, so I'm just going to have to not screw up."

"We are coming upon our destination, Maiden," Pegasus thought to her. Usa nodded, then waved to the others. When she had their attention, she directed them to follow.

They landed in the deserted parking lot behind a rusted and abandoned manufacturing plant. Emerging onto the street, dressed in shorts and light shirts as a concession to the climate, the group looked around.

"And I didn't think there could be anyplace worse off than the industrial end of Sao Paulo," muttered Ves.

Cachorras in the thirtieth century was a dying corpse. With its industrial ambitions dead, tourism choked off by the Almonte years and agriculture struggling, it was a city with little reason to be. At least forty percent of the population had left for greener pastures or died in the pre-Almonte famine. You stayed in Cachorras either because you made a few pennies off of agriculture or the remaining population, or because you had no way to leave. The city seemed like everyone in the universe had forgotten about it.

The natives turned and stared at the strangers as they made their way down the sleepy residential street. The Asteroids stood out because they were strangers. Usa, Hotaru and Helios stood out for different reasons. The natives stared, but no one made a move to hamper them. Still, Ves gave them a watchful eye the entire time. After twelve minutes of walking, they arrived at a small house of preformed resins that probably dated back into the previous century. There was no environmental control computer to announce them, so Usa knocked on the door.

They were greeted eventually by a tired, bent woman with graying black hair, a stick-like frame and withering Spanish features. The fact that she had visitors at all was a surprise to her. These visitors were a shock.

"Teresa Martinez?" Usa asked.

The woman was silent for a moment. "No," she said. "She died. Go away."

"Ma'am, you're not supposed to fib," Palla-Palla told her innocently. "That's naughty."

Her eyes widened. The woman tried to shove the door closed, but Ves sprang forward and kicked it open. The woman was sent sprawling onto the floor. Ves started to charge her, but was barred by Usa's arm. Instead Hotaru moved in and helped her sit up.

"Are you hurt?" Hotaru asked her.

"I don't have anything to steal!" the woman hissed. Usa knelt down to her.

"We're not here to hurt you," Usa told her. "We just need to ask you some questions. Please, we're looking for someone."

"We're looking for my brother," Jun said, leaning in. "We found out Teresa Martinez might know something about where he is."

"I know nothing," the woman shook her head. "I'm just an old woman."

"Are you Teresa Martinez?" Jun persisted. But the old woman wouldn't answer. Jun turned to Palla-Palla.

"No, she's not," Palla-Palla reported and everybody's heart sank. "She just tells people she is. That's another fib, like when she said she died. Her real name is Lupe Sanchez."

The woman stared at Palla-Palla with wide-eyed fear.

"She's telepathic. She'll know if you lie to us ," Usa told her. "Look, we just want to ask you some questions. We're not out to hurt you."

Hanging her head, the woman just sat there.

"Are you afraid to talk," Usa ventured, "because you were connected with Major Batista?" The woman's head shot up and she stared in horror at the Princess. "We're not from the government. We're not going to arrest you. We just want to ask you about that time."

The woman heaved a sigh burdened by years of fear. "Help me to a chair," she requested.

Hotaru and Usa helped her up.

Sanchez wouldn't look at anyone. "Yes, I am Lupe Sanchez. I was one of the medical assistants at La Carcel De La Justicia. At first, I was there to tend to the medical needs of the prisoners. But later," and she grimaced, "Major Batista brought in Doctor Encarnacion. I was told to assist him. I was told to help him with his," and she paused helplessly, "genetic experiments."

"What genetic experiments?" Usa asked.

"I didn't want to do it. I hated every minute of it!" Sanchez wailed. "But I had no choice. Major Batista would have shot me - - or worse."

"What genetic experiments?" Usa reiterated.

Sanchez exhaled. "The female prisoners who - - got pregnant while in prison. The embryos were exposed to chemicals - - radiation. Spliced genes were injected into some of them." The woman shuddered like she was reliving something horrible. "Some of the fetuses spontaneously aborted or were stillborn. Others were born - - horrible mutated human wrecks. If they didn't die on the table, Major Batista ordered them killed."

"Why was he doing all of this?" marveled Hotaru. "Just to torture those poor women?"

"He wanted to create an army," Sanchez replied dully. "Almonte. Almonte grew paranoid over the years. He feared attack, especially from Japan - - from Queen Serenity and her soldiers. He wanted an army of genetically altered super-humans in case Japan attacked or to crush rebellion if necessary - - or in case he wanted to expand his borders."

The room took on an eerie silence.

"And my brother," Jun spoke up, "was one of these experiments?"

"If he was born in the prison," Sanchez replied, still refusing to look at anyone, "yes. Batista considered every female prisoner as recreation for himself and his underlings, and then breeding stock if they became pregnant. And every fetus was material to be experimented upon." She swallowed. "There was only one prisoner that was off-limits. He had special plans for her. When she delivered a girl, he took the baby as his daughter. She became Junelle Batista."

Suddenly Sanchez stopped. She looked up and locked eyes with Jun.

"Are-Are you her? Are you Junelle?" the old woman asked. With tears in her eyes, Jun nodded. "Then you did survive."

"Senora Sanchez," Usa intervened. "We have some intel that Junelle's brother - - that one of the experiments sired by Major Batista is still alive. Is that possible?"

"Yes," Sanchez exclaimed. "There were several subjects who were born looking normal. They were being raised in a wing of the prison. Luis would fit that description." She glanced at Jun again. "He was about six months older than you."

"What happened to him?" Jun asked desperately.

Sanchez clouded over. "When the drones came, from that alien race. The army couldn't fight them. They were hopelessly outmatched, and the children weren't ready - - not even Miguel. Major Batista fled with his wife and child, and Dr. Encarnacion and the children. I came, too. We were headed for the Amazon. Batista hoped that the drones wouldn't follow us into the Amazon. He could escape - - raise the children to be his army. Then seize power again and rule in Almonte's place." She sat still for a moment. "But he hadn't counted on how reviled he was. The peasants in the inner country would still recognize him and would either attack him themselves or collaborate with the drones to point him out. We got separated in Caqueta Province. Encarnacion was killed by the drones near Belen de los Andaquies. I continued on to Cachorras. I've been hiding here for thirteen years - - praying nobody will find me and make me pay for what they forced me to do."

"What happened to the children?" Jun prodded.

"Miguel took them," Sanchez replied. "Up into the mountains. Away from people. Away from everyone. I offered to go with them - - to help them. For all of his talents, Miguel was only seven years old." Everyone looked at each other in shock. "But he refused. He wanted no part of me. The look of sheer hatred that was in his eyes . . ." and she trailed off.

The girls all looked at each other.

"What will you do now, Maiden?" Helios asked, vocalizing the question everyone had.

Usa looked at Jun. She could see Jun wanted to continue the search, but realized the potential hazards and the slim chances of success. And Makoto was waiting for them back in Bogota.

"I guess we head for this Belen de los Andaquies," Usa said. Joy swelled in Jun and the others. "It won't hurt to nose around a little."

They turned to leave. But as they left, Lupe Sanchez shot up from her chair.

"Please don't tell the government where I am!" she pleaded. "They'll execute me as a criminal! I didn't have a choice! I didn't want to do what they made me do! Please don't tell anyone!"

Usa stopped and the others stopped in step. She thought a moment, then turned back to the old woman.

"We won't report you," Usa said, her tone one of pity. "I promise."

Outside, the group looked for a secluded spot to transform. As they walked, Palla-Palla spoke up.

"Princess?" the blue-haired teen began, "Palla-Palla doesn't understand. That lady did bad. Shouldn't she be punished for it?"

"She's lived a life of constant fear and regret for thirteen years," Usa responded. "She'll probably live the rest of her life that way. I think she's suffered enough for what she did."

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. Thunderbolts From The Mountaintop

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 6: "Thunderbolts From The Mountaintop"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>The Andes Mountains were the last part of Colombia that had resisted exploitation. There were scars, to be sure. Huge chunks of vegetation had been ripped out of the side of the Eastern Cordillera range. It was only now growing back because harvesting had stopped. The Andes were too imposing even for mechanized deforestation and the parts that had been cleared soon became subject to mud slides during the rainy season, further hampering the mechanized efforts. Aside from the fruit and coffee grown and harvested by the intrepid natives as they had for two thousand years and more, much of the Andes was unchanged by modern life.<p>

Once again the senshi took to the air, with Usa and Sailor Saturn astride Pegasus, and the Asteroids astride Vesta. Sailor Pallas cackled her enjoyment as she rode and the laughter echoed through the vast range of mountains and dormant volcanos.

"I don't see anything," Usa said as she held onto the neck of her beloved steed. "Of course, I don't exactly know what I'm looking for."

"It must be a village or camp of some sort, Maiden," Pegasus thought back to her. "Logic would put it on some plateau of some sort. No humans, even gifted ones, could literally live on the side of a mountain."

"If they're even still up here," Usa replied. "Why would you spend thirteen years on top of a mountain?"

"Senora Sanchez said they wanted to escape humanity," Saturn suggested, her hands holding onto Usa's waist. "It would be a good place to do it." She brought up her communicator and sent a message to the other team.

"Can you navigate these winds up here safely, Helios?" Usa asked. "I don't want you to take any risks."

"While they are strong, they are nothing I cannot handle, Maiden," Pegasus thought back. "I was concerned that Sailor Vesta might not be able to handle them, but she seems to have adapted quickly."

"Usa," Saturn interjected. "Ceres is asking that we set down on that plateau over there," and she pointed down and to their right. There was a plateau about thirty feet across amid the foliage, with a trail-like crevasse leading up into the range.

"Did they spot something?" Usa asked.

"I don't think so," Saturn reported. "Maybe Vesta is tiring."

Nodding, Pegasus dove down and landed lightly and expertly on the plateau. Moments later Vesta, using a Pegasus form, swooped in and landed with as much grace as the real Pegasus had demonstrated. Ceres was the first to dismount, followed by the others. All except Pallas, who was having way too much fun being astride Vesta.

"God, it's so beautiful up here!" Ceres exclaimed happily. "You can just feel the contentment. It's like stepping into paradise."

"What's up?" Usa inquired.

"I got an idea up there," Ceres explained. "I figured I could get the trees and bushes to help us cut down our area of search."

"How are you going to do that?" Vesta asked, still in her Pegasus form.

"Ask them," Ceres replied. "How often would they sense humans up this far?"

Ceres approached a cluster of trees and bushes. Gently she extended her hands to the plants. Her eyes slowly closed. As the rest watched her, Saturn folded her arms over her chest.

"It's cold up here," she remarked.

"It's the elevation. We're a couple of thousand feet up. Feels like it's about fifty degrees," Usa replied. She took in a breath. "Air's thinner, too." She rubbed the legs exposed by her shorts. "Wish I'd stopped to get some jeans now."

"Why would anybody want to live like this?" Vesta grumbled. "Up here in the middle of nowhere? Unless you're a monkey or a condor, it don't make no sense."

"We don't know what they had to endure at the hands of," and Saturn glanced momentarily at Juno, "of the people under General Almonte. Maybe they were frightened - - hiding."

"Somebody comes this far, they don't want to be found," Vesta muttered. She turned her head back to the rider on her back. "You picking up anything, Pallas?"

The senshi shook her head. "Pallas doesn't hear anything."

Just then, Ceres relaxed. She turned and came back to the group.

"They know who I'm talking about," Ceres told them. "There's a group of five humans living on the other side of the mountain. The trees said they occasionally venture onto this side, but they haven't sensed them in months."

"Did they see Luis?" Juno asked.

"They just said 'strange humans'," Ceres advised her. "They don't know any of them personally."

"So how about we all take a break," Usa suggested to the group, "and then go search the other side of this mountain. We've still got a lot of the day left."

"Works for me," Vesta answered, losing her transformation. She bent forward so Pallas wouldn't topple from her back unexpectedly. "Hey, you suppose it's OK with your 'tree friends' if we grab some of that fruit for lunch?"

"Of course," Ceres shot back. "One of the reasons they grow fruit is to feed the animal population."

Vesta made a rude noise while the others struggled to keep from laughing.

* * *

><p>Back in the air, the two flying equines and their passengers circled around the side of the mountain, scanning the area for a plateau of some sort. Foliage seemed denser as they approached the western side of the mountain. The air became thicker with moisture as well. A cloud hovered overhead and it seemed close enough to reach out and touch. The two equines angled close to each other to better communicate.<p>

"All I'm seeing is jungle and more jungle," Ceres stated over her communicator. Usa and Saturn were listening as they searched. "We've got the crevasse scouted out. It could have been a path, but I can't see to where."

"Do you suppose they went down into the valley?" suggested Saturn.

"It's possible," Usa frowned. "But there are villages down in that valley. If they wanted to get away from humanity as badly as Senora Sanchez said, they wouldn't go down there."

"Hey, I see it!" Vesta exclaimed, her voice coming over Ceres' communicator. "Down there, to the left!"

"I see nothing, Maiden," Pegasus thought. Vesta nosed downward.

"It's there," Usa pointed. "Straight down and slightly to the left. It's a camp, there on that plateau."

"Maiden," Pegasus began.

"VESTA, STOP!" they heard Pallas screech, her voice echoing through the valley. "IT'S JUST A PICTURE IN YOUR HEAD!

Vesta was in the process of landing, but her legs passed through the seemingly solid plateau. Violently she lurched, trying to catch an updraft with her wings. Ceres shrieked in terror and the others clutched desperately, trying to hold on. The quartet plummeted nearly sixty feet before Vesta was able to right herself and regain some altitude.

And suddenly, from out of the dense foliage sprang a gigantic panther. The beast was easily fifty feet tall. It lunged up at Vesta and her riders, claws seeking to rend them and a mouth full of bared fangs waiting below. Panicked, Vesta wildly sought to elevate above the grasping claws of the monster cat, her wings furiously beating at the air. Juno searched for a water source in vain, finally thrusting her hand into the air.

"Aqua Initiation!" she yelled, the cry echoing through the valley as well.

"Helios!" gasped Usa as Juno gathered moisture from the air into a cannonball, then fired it at the monstrous cat. It only traveled through the beast as if it weren't there.

"Calm yourself, Maiden," Pegasus thought back as he angled over toward Vesta. "It is an illusion."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I cannot be fooled by mental tricks, Maiden," Pegasus thought to her. "Whatever frightens Sailor Vesta and the others is not there."

Amazed, Usa and Saturn watched incredulously. Pallas had managed to convince Vesta and Juno that there was no giant cat attacking them. Vesta held her ground above the mountain and the great cat passed through them like a ghost.

"What is it, Helios?" Usa asked.

"Someone is projecting illusions into your mind, Maiden," Pegasus replied. "Illusions designed to frighten us off or cause us to plummet to our deaths. Clearly someone does not . . ."

Out of nowhere, Pegasus was struck in the ribs by a stone launched from below. The stone was nearly a foot in diameter and traveled about seventy miles an hour. Usa and Hotaru clung to Pegasus to keep from being thrown off as the equine tumbled earthward. With great effort, the beast tried to recapture the air currents.

"HELIOS!" Usa screamed.

"I am trying, Maiden!" Pegasus thought back urgently. "But the pain is too great!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Usa could see Vesta and the others plummeting down after them. Even if they made it, though, Vesta wouldn't have enough strength to hold onto them all. Then she felt a sensation of energy behind her. Looking back, Usa saw Saturn was pressing her free hand to the equine's side, even as she held the handle of her glaive with just her thumb and forefinger and Usa's waist with her left arm. The hand glowed with a violet light.

"I've got your glaive, Saturn!" Usa yelled, realizing that Saturn was trying to heal Pegasus enough to allow him to fly. Relieved of holding it, Saturn focused more of her energy into the side of Pegasus. All the while, the wind whistled through their hair and past their ears. Usa glanced at the valley below. It was coming up way too fast.

And with a wink, green turned to blue. Pegasus spread his wings and arced back up, passing Vesta still in her descent. The second winged equine angled around and up as Pegasus soared into the sky. When he found a suitable place to put down, Pegasus landed. Instantly Usa was off his back and in front of him, clutching the horse's face and staring anxiously into his eyes.

"Helios!" she wailed. "How bad is it?"

"I will live, Maiden," the equine thought to his Princess. Vesta came to a landing near them. "The stone damaged my ribs. But Sailor Saturn healed me enough to allow me to fly." Usa responded by wrapping her arms around the horse's neck and crushing herself to him.

"You're still injured," Saturn said softly. The glow returned to her hands. "Let me finish the job."

"Is everyone all right?" Juno asked, she and Ceres racing over.

"Yeah, we got out of it," Usa turned to them, her arms still around Pegasus's neck, "relatively intact."

"What, does somebody have a rock cannon up there?" gasped Ceres.

"And how were those illusions generated?" Juno added. "Somebody doesn't seem to want company up there."

"You suppose it's the experiments?" Ceres posed.

"Maybe," Usa scowled. "Or maybe it's some threat. Something that would be potentially dangerous to the Colombian people."

"So we're going to check it out, right?" Vesta asked, Pallas still astride her. "We're not going to turn tail and run, are we?"

"No, I think we should check it out," Usa nodded. "But it could be dangerous. I'm not going to order you all to go."

"Are you going to go?" Ceres asked. Usa nodded. "Then we don't have much of a choice, do we?" she smirked.

"Besides," Juno added, looking up the side of the mountain, "my brother may be up there."

The climb up the mountain was arduous. Vesta scouted the way, transformed into a panther so she could both climb the rocky trail effectively and use her keen feline senses to detect danger ahead. Ceres was doing her part as well. As the party climbed, all of the foliage cleared the way at the behest of Ceres, parting like biblical seas to ease their journey. For Juno and Pallas, the trail was steep, but they had their circus training and were unfazed by heights, thin paths and the thinner air.

Saturn, though, lagged behind. She was tired from healing Helios. And her thin, frail body was not readily adaptable to the task at hand. Helios noticed this, but was still recovering himself and could offer little aid. Usa could, though, and she quickly provided a helpful shoulder to the two people closest to her. The trio, though, rapidly fell behind.

"Do you want Pallas to help you?" Pallas called down to Usa and her charges.

"We'll make it," Usa told her. "You keep a mental lookout for whoever may have been casting those illusions."

"Yes, ma'am," Pallas replied and turned back to the trail ahead.

"I could transform once more into my Pegasus form," Helios offered. "I am stronger in that guise and could support both you and Sailor Saturn quite easily."

"Yeah, and draw more fire," Usa answered. "A winged horse isn't exactly low profile. I'm hoping Vesta can get some feel for where they are before they discover us." She looked up at the sky. "And I hope it's soon. It's going to be sunset in about four or five hours."

As they hiked, Usa glanced at Saturn.

"How are you feeling, Saturn?" she asked.

"I'll make it, Usa," Saturn stated.

"That's not what I asked," Usa reiterated. Saturn looked at her suspiciously. "Don't push yourself, Saturn. We can take a break if you need one. But I'd rather have you ready and as near to full strength as possible instead of you pushing yourself to your limits and not being there if we do need you. It's not a sign of weakness."

"All right," Saturn grimaced. "Maybe we should take a few minutes."

Usa nodded and signaled the others. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Helios. He was smiling with approval and she felt her chest swell involuntarily.

"I'm going to scout around some," Vesta called down to them.

"Be careful," Usa advised her. "Don't engage anything if you don't have to."

"Got it," the panther nodded. Transforming into a toucan, Vesta flew off into the heights of the mountain.

"Helios," Usa began, turning to her love, "can you sense anything about what was casting those illusions?"

"It was the mind of a human," Helios related. "I have felt that mind before, during his time of dreaming. His name is Miguel. He has no last name that he is aware of."

"Senora Sanchez said one of the children who went up into the mountains was named Miguel," Saturn observed.

"Perhaps the same," Helios continued. "This Miguel is a young mind. He has a particular dream and it dominates his life."

"What is it?" Usa inquired.

"I cannot tell you that, Maiden," Helios deferred. "A being's dream is a personal thing. It is not something to casually reveal to others. How would you feel if I revealed your dream to everyone else?"

"We already know what her dream is," Saturn grinned slyly. Usa's mouth screwed up into a pout and she nudged Saturn with her shoulder.

"I can tell you this, Maiden," Helios added. "He is a powerful mind - - as powerful as any I have known."

The trees above rustled and everyone looked up, ready for an attack. But it was just Vesta, still in toucan form, flying down to them. She perched on Saturn's shoulder and faced Usa.

"There's a plateau about another hundred and fifty feet from here," Vesta related. "There's a village up there, carved right into the side of the mountain."

"People?" Usa asked.

"I saw four, but there may be more," Vesta related. "All males between seventeen and twenty-five. Native Colombians from the looks of them."

"I think we've found them," Saturn concluded.

"Did you see any weapons of any kind?" Usa asked.

"A few piles of rocks, like the one that hit Helios," Vesta reported. "They're stacked for immediate use, so they're a defense. Nothing else that I could see and definitely no tech." The toucan leaned in to Usa intently. "We going in?"

Usa thought a moment, then gestured for Pallas. The senshi dutifully came over.

"Pallas, are you sensing anyone else besides us?" the Princess asked.

"No, Princess," Pallas told her. "Pallas can't hear anyone."

"That can't be," Vesta argued. "They're just a hundred and fifty feet up! I saw them!"

"You saw that giant panther, too," Usa frowned. "For all we know, that encampment is what this Miguel wanted you to see." By now Juno and Ceres had joined them.

"What if I ask the plants?" Ceres proposed. "You can't project an illusion into a plant spirit's mind. They can tell me what's really up there."

But before she could act, Vesta suddenly fell forward off of Saturn's shoulder and onto the ground. She transformed back into Vesta as she fell between Saturn and Usa, completely unconscious. Saturn was about to speak; then her eyes rolled up into the top of her head and she fell backwards. Whirling at noises behind her, Usa saw Ceres and Juno similarly faint.

And then everything went black.

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. The Separated Ones

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 7: "The Separated Ones"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Rustling through the brush, unconcerned now about stealth, came five young men. They each had black or dark brown hair, lean hard bodies from life in the mountains, and a familiarity with the rugged terrain that was as sure as most people had with walking on flat ground. Only one was different from them, different in that he had no hair atop his head, and different in that his skull was nearly twice the size of a normal human's. His neck and shoulders were thick in order to hold his head up, and his legs were trunks hewed by a physical life. Brown eyes skulking beneath the enlarged cranium peered out sharply and saw everything. He was older by a few years than most of the others and definitely wiser.<p>

Suddenly the bald youth halted the procession, his hand shooting out. The others looked inquiringly at him.

["One of them is still conscious,"] he said in Spanish.

["Did you miss her, Miguel?"] one of the youths asked.

["No, it's the one with the elevated PKE ability,"] Miguel replied calmly.

["Maybe we should go back,"] another in his party suggested.

["She's no match for the five of us,"] Miguel countered. ["Come on."]

["Miguel,"] the youth continued. ["Do we have to confront them? Maybe they'll leave now."]

["No, they won't, Antonio,"] Miguel told him. ["I've seen into this Princess Usagi's mind. She's determined to see this through. And several of her party agree with her, for various reasons. They're not going to leave us alone."]

["Is that bad?"] Antonio asked. He had pale eyes and soft lips and could have been a model in another set of circumstances. ["Do we still have to hide up here? Almonte's gone. He's been gone."]

["We've been through this,"] Miguel sighed. ["We have special abilities and someone is going to want to exploit those abilities. Whether it's the government or some private interest, someone is going to want to use us as a weapon."] He focused his penetrating brown eyes on Antonio. ["Nobody's keeping you here, Antonio. You're free to leave whenever you want to. But you're safer here. We're all safer here."] He continued down the trail. ["And we're safer still when nobody else knows we're here."]

Two of the youths fell in behind Miguel as he continued his descent down the mountain. One, Luis, a short teen with green eyes and fine black hair, stopped and put his hand on Antonio's shoulder.

["I know you don't like it,"] Luis told him. ["But they came looking for us. And unless we deal with this, they may be back and they may bring help. And pretty soon everybody will be up here. It's like Miguel says."]

Antonio scowled, but he fell in behind them. The group reached the clearing where Usa and her party were. Boldly Miguel emerged from the bushes. It was all as he expected it to be. Sailor Pallas was the only one awake, standing in front of the unconscious forms of her party. Pallas was waiting for him, her telepathy warning her of his approach. Miguel looked her over. He'd never met a fellow ESPer before. He'd like to question her. Maybe he would. Maybe he'd keep her alive for a little longer after dealing with the others, just to satisfy his curiosity.

"You stop right there!" Pallas barked, her face colored with her belligerence. "If you try to hurt Pallas or her friends, she'll make you sorry!"

"What an interesting dichotomy you are," Miguel said in perfect Japanese. "So much PKE ability - - it's as if your brain were compensating for the defective parts by heightening your ESP. I must . . ."

Miguel stopped when he noticed for the first time the being on his right. It was a man with white hair and the palest skin he'd ever seen. A crystal horn rose from his forehead. There was a gentle aura to the man, and yet as much a hint of physical strength and speed to him. And all of that paled before the fact that he was awake and that Miguel was unable to get any psychic sense of him at all. He was like an empty space in Miguel's psychic senses. It was the first time he'd ever experienced that and Miguel wasn't certain how to handle it.

"Who are you?" Miguel demanded, his party gathering behind him and just as surprised by this new element. "How did you get here?"

"I am Helios," the being answered in a voice that was like a dream. "I came with these women. And you are Miguel. I would request of you that you bring these women out of the sleep you have put them in."

"How do you know me?" Miguel demanded, his calm veneer falling away.

"We have met before," Helios answered, "though I doubt you will remember."

"Where? Were you one of Almonte's men?" Miguel roared. His sudden agitation was making his companions nervous. Since they didn't speak Japanese, they didn't know what was happening to upset him.

"Not there," Helios replied. "I have no connection with either the current or former rulers. I mean you no harm." The man's mouth thinned. "But I must insist that you awaken my companions.

["What does he want?"] Luis prodded.

["We have come in peace,"] Helios said in Spanish. ["We have come seeking you, in fact, Luis."]

["Why? What do you want with me?"] Luis asked suspiciously. ["How do you even know me?"]

["It doesn't matter!"] bellowed Miguel. ["Go! Go and take your women with you! You are not welcomed here! And if you return, or if you refuse to leave, you will die here!"]

["And I propose that first you awaken these women, and then allow us to speak with Luis,"] Helios countered calmly. ["If after hearing us out he chooses to remain with you, we will leave in peace."]

There was no reply from Miguel. But Santos, another of the teens with a lean wiry body and thick brown hair, suddenly sprang from the group.

"Prince Horsie-Man, look out!" Pallas shouted.

Santo rocketed from the group, bounding at Helios with twice the speed of a great cat. His hands flexed and the muscles in his arms knotted, radiating deadly efficiency. Helios stood his ground. His horn began to glow silver. Then an energy blast shot out and struck Santos squarely in the chest, despite his efforts to dodge. The blast threw him in the opposite direction and he landed on his back, skidding to a stop by the group of teens.

"You told him to attack!" Pallas snapped, glaring at Miguel. "BAD MAN!" Pallas's hands shot out from her sides. "Beautiful Incantation!"

To the surprise of everyone save Helios and Miguel, five large stones shot up into the air. They hovered behind Sailor Pallas for a moment, then shot forward, each one aimed at Miguel. Miguel brought up his hands, as if to ward off the stones, but they were clearly too big for a normal human hand to catch or deflect.

Just then, one of the group behind Miguel stepped in front of him. He was a stocky youth of nineteen with a squat face, ragged black hair and a barrel chest. The youth, Carlos by name, stood his ground as the stones shot for him. Pallas tried to alter their course, but there was no time left. Yet the stones struck Carlos square in the chest and face and bounced harmlessly away. One stone even broke into three pieces.

Luis stepped forward, his eyes and his hands glowing with an unnatural brilliance. Energy coalesced around his hands, then shot out at Pallas. It would have struck home with deadly efficiency, but for the intervention of Helios. Another discharge from his crystal horn struck the beam of solar energy. The two energies merged and then deflected wildly away, leaving Pallas unharmed. Pallas was glaring at Luis and Carlos the entire time. But suddenly her attention turned with a start to Miguel. Her eyes grew wide with alarm and anger.

"FIERY INCANTATION!" Pallas bellowed, gesturing at the collection of young men.

Instantly the ground and flora in front of them burst into flame. Startled, the five fell back as the flames leaped up into the air. Within seconds there was a blazing wall of fire between them and the senshi. With no way to penetrate the barrier before the senshi could mount a counterattack, Miguel nodded to the others. The five refugees withdrew back up the mountain, leaving Pallas and Helios behind. Pallas glared up after them, her lips drawn thin and her chin jutting out, even after Helios put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Pallas doesn't like that Mister Miguel-Sir!" Pallas growled. "He's mean!"

"Yes, Sailor Pallas," Helios said with a soothing manner. "But there are more important matters. We must wake the others, and I fear only our combined abilities can do so."

Nodding, Pallas accompanied Helios. Using the small senshi's telepathy and the dream guardian's knowledge of the intricacies of the sleeping mind, they were able to rouse Sailor Juno. While Juno worked with her command over water to douse the fire wall quickly spreading over the side of the mountain, they set about waking the others. By the time Juno had the fire out, the others were awake again.

"OH NO!" wailed Sailor Ceres after regaining her senses. "Look at all of those burned plants and trees!" Tears welled in her eyes.

"Pallas is sorry!" Sailor Pallas offered, tears of her own collecting in her eyes. "But she had to do it to keep the bad man away from everybody!"

Struggling to keep her composure, Ceres nodded, then got to her feet and stumbled over to the roughly ten foot expanse of charred trees and burned plants lining both sides of the mountain path.

"What are you doing, Ceres?" Pallas whimpered.

"Apologizing," Ceres said hoarsely, walking past Juno to the dead vegetation. "We may need their help in this before we're done. And besides - - I owe them that much."

"It's just a bunch of flowers," grumbled Vesta. Usa silently shook her head at Vesta, then signaled the others over.

"OK, what happened?" Usa asked.

"Mister Miguel-Sir," Pallas told her. "He made you all go beddy-bye with his head. He tried to make Pallas go beddy-bye, too, but Pallas wouldn't listen."

"He's a telepath?" Saturn inquired.

Pallas nodded. "And he can move things with his head like Pallas can. And he can see things far away with his head, too. And Pallas thinks he can start fires with his head like she can, too, but she's not sure." The senshi frowned. "And he doesn't try as hard as Pallas does to do it."

"Did you see the others?" Juno asked excitedly. "Did you see my brother?"

"There was one named Luis," Helios related. "I recognize him by that name from his dreams. If he is your brother, he is alive and among them. But he is under the sway of this Miguel. Miguel seems to be the de facto leader of the group, and he fears and mistrusts contact with the outside world. Contacting him will be extremely difficult with Miguel around, for Miguel is a very powerful psycho-kinetic." Helios looked at Juno gravely. "And Luis may not wish contact with you regardless."

The news hit Juno hard. She rocked back onto her bottom and just stared into the ground. Vesta and Pallas looked on sympathetically at Juno, while Saturn turned inquiringly to Usa.

"So, is there a way to neutralize this Miguel?" Usa asked. "So we can at least talk to Juno's brother?"

"Not that I am aware of, Maiden," Helios responded. "Perhaps Sailor Pallas could, were she stronger. But I do not think she is up to the task."

Usa's brow furrowed. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know. But we better decide soon," Vesta said, then nodded to the darkening late afternoon sky. "It's going to be dark real soon."

* * *

><p>Makoto scanned the skies from her hotel room. They were colored with the approaching night. Nervously the woman paced, mentally struggling with her situation.<p>

"Should have went after them the moment I found out they left," Makoto fumed silently. "But if you had and everything was fine, it would be telling her you don't trust her. You've raised enough kids and grand-kids and such to know how sensitive they are about that at this age."

She paced over and looked out the window again. Night was approaching.

"But if they ran into something they couldn't handle," Makoto told herself. Then she shook her head. "She's not out chasing butterflies. She's not! The kid's got a good head on her shoulders. And so do the others. Hell, Ves probably knows more about surviving by her wits than the rest of them put together. Those four asteroids survived in the Amazon jungle for months before Neherenia found them. They're OK."

Makoto stared at the approaching night. Then she pulled up her senshi communicator and engaged it.

"Still no signal," she thought. "They'restill out of range, wherever they are." The woman mulled her next action over, agonizing over it.

Then she crossed over to the desk next to the bed and engaged the Video Communications Terminal. Her hand danced over the keypad, inputting the number for King Endymion's office line.

"I'm sorry I've got to rat you out, Hon'," Makoto whispered absently. "But I have to know where you are. And I have to know you're all right. And this little wrist communicator might not be able to pick up your com-link signal, but your dad's computer probably can."

* * *

><p>"Say, what if," Juno brightened, "Pallas can plant a suggestion in our minds to ignore when Miguel tries to put us to sleep? I mean, Pallas and Helios resisted it, so it is possible."<p>

"I am immune because my mind is above the reach of human telepathy," Helios explained.

"He said modestly," Usa added with a sly grin. Helios quelled a smile and glanced at her with a nod. She responded by cuddling up to his arm.

"Sailor Pallas has the skill to resist his attempts to implant suggestion into her mind," Helios continued. "But I do not think she has the skill to implant such abilities into your minds."

"What if you helped?" Usa asked. They all saw she was earnest in what she asked.

"I," Helios hesitated, "cannot guarantee we can achieve success even acting together. But I am willing to try."

"Fine, we'll start with me," Usa stated.

"No, we'll start with me," Vesta interjected. She locked eyes with Usa. "It's our job to take the risks, Princess."

"How about we start with me?" Juno argued. "The only reason we're up here is because of me."

"Well SOMEBODY do it," huffed Ceres. "It's getting really creepy up here."

"OK, Juno, you're elected," Vesta said, standing up. "I'll guard the perimeter. Fauna Assimilation - - Timber Wolf!"

With that, Vesta transformed into a full grown Timber Wolf. Focusing her keen senses on the trail leading up the mountain, she paced off.

Helios gestured Pallas over and directed her to sit before Juno. Gracefully, he knelt down behind Pallas. His hands came up and lightly touched the girl on each temple. His head lowered to his chest and his eyes closed. At the same time, Sailor Pallas seemed to stare through Juno rather than past her. Absently her hands came up and pressed lightly to the center of Juno's forehead. Her hands brushed out from the center over Juno's forehead and then down the sides of her face. Immediately Pallas dropped her hands limply to her sides. Her chest was heaving. Helios came out of his trance and began panting as well.

"Are you two OK?" Usa asked anxiously.

"It is," breathed Helios, "fatiguing, Maiden."

"Did it work? I don't feel any different," Juno inquired.

"We were successful," Helios confirmed. "You will still be vulnerable to Miguel reading your thoughts and memories, but he cannot plant suggestions or illusions into your mind."

"Please pardon Pallas," Pallas murmured, half-asleep. "She's very tired." With that, she seemed to go nearly limp and oozed onto the ground, curling up between Juno and Helios.

"She has exerted herself a great deal," Helios explained. "She will be stronger after she rests."

"Well, I guess she's made the decision for us," Usa surmised. "We're spending the night here."

"Where?" Saturn goggled. "There's nothing but rocks and bushes."

"Pallas is done in and Helios isn't much better," Usa countered. "I wouldn't want him taking the chance of flying us down to the base of the mountain in his condition."

"Besides," Ceres said, rising to her feet with a smile, "who says it's just rocks and bushes?" She walked over to a small collection of trees on the far right of the small plateau they were on. "Floral Stimulation."

Instantly vines began growing up the trunks of the trees. When they reached a certain height, they extended out until they reached the next nearest trunk. Weaving themselves as they grew, the vines knitted into hammocks.

"One of you put Pallas in one of those. They'll hold you," Ceres said. Laying some seeds on the ground, Ceres waved her hand over them. "Floral Animation." More plants burst forth, their shafts shooting up and weaving themselves into four plant humanoids.

"What are those for?" Saturn asked.

"To help out Vesta," Ceres replied. "That telepath won't be able to put my plant humanoids to sleep."

"Sounds good," Usa nodded. "Well, let's try to get some sleep before something else happens."

"What about Kino-Sensei?" Saturn reminded her. "She's going to be worried, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess she will," Usa frowned. "I wish our communicator signals went that far. If you want, you and Vesta can fly back to the village and send her a vid-message."

"I don't know if we should leave you," Saturn grimaced.

"We'll be all right," Usa smiled. "And it isn't that long of a trip back to Belan de los Andaquies. Go ahead."

"If you're sure," Saturn replied doubtfully. Usa nodded her encouragement.

Walking over to the perimeter of the plateau, Saturn signaled Vesta over. After a short conversation, the wolf glared sourly at Usa for a moment, then transformed into a winged equine again. With Saturn astride her, Vesta took off into the night.

As they climbed into their hammocks, the senshi were unaware that a pair of eyes watched their every movement from above them.

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. First Time Meeting

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 8: "First Time Meeting"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Ceres lay in the hammock made of vines and slept. It was a light, troubled sleep aided only by the sweet songs of the floral spirits that resided on this plateau. So surprised and happy were they that they had finally met a human who could hear their voice and communicate back with them, that they sang their joy to her, a lullaby to make her feel welcome and at ease.<p>

If it weren't for the plants, she probably wouldn't sleep at all. She had heard the story Pallas and Helios had related about those five males living further up the mountain. The story disturbed her. They disturbed her, particularly their leader. Their open hostility and suspicion was unsettling, even threatening. Perhaps they even had good reason to be like that. Those males were just five more victims of the Almonte regime, and the more she heard of the Almonte regime, the less she liked it. And the senshi were intruding on them.

Still they didn't have to be so belligerent.

A hand glided along Ceres' thigh. It didn't register at first as anything more than a sensation on her skin. When her brain shifted from sleep to consciousness and realized that it was a hand, she opened her eyes. There was a figure standing over her. Lurching from surprise and self-preservation, Ceres half-jumped, half-fell out of the hammock. Startled, the figure drew back a step while Ceres got to her feet, keeping the hammock between them.

There was little light, but in the light she could see by, Ceres saw it was a man. He was about eighteen, with soft, thick black hair and soft eyes, and a soft mouth. His body was naked to the waist and smooth and taut and browned from the sun. Ceres waited for him to attack, but he just stood there and stared at her in awe. Her hand went to the universal translator on her fuku and turned in on, just in case he spoke.

"You're a girl," he whispered, as if in fear his words would dissipate a dream. "A real live girl."

"Yeah," Ceres noted as her chest heaved, "have been all of my life. Now who the Hell are you?"

"Antonio," he responded. The mysterious youth showed no signs of belligerence.

"Are you one of the guys from up on the mountain?" Ceres queried suspiciously. "What do you want down here?"

Antonio looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "I," he began like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't, "I wanted to see you - - up close. I've - - never seen a girl before. Except in the pictures. Never in real life."

"Yeah, I guess you don't get many girls up here," Ceres commented.

"When I saw you all earlier," Antonio swallowed, "I was amazed. You're so pretty and soft. And I've never seen anyone with hair that color before."

"Thanks," Ceres replied. As her suspicion relaxed, she began to notice his appearance more than his presence. "You're kind of cute, too."

"Then let's do it!" he exclaimed. Lunging forward, he reached out for Ceres, trying to kiss her. But Ceres artfully stepped back and pushed away his hand. Antonio looked at her with uncomprehending surprise.

"A girl likes to be romanced first," Ceres scowled. "What am I, an animal?"

"No?" Antonio replied, not understanding why she was upset. "I thought . . ."

"Of course you did. You're a boy," Ceres quipped cynically. "Look, we can talk about this later. Those guys you pal around with up there. Is one of them named Luis?"

"Why do you want to know?" Antonio demanded.

"Because one of the girls I'm with might be his sister," Ceres explained. "But we can only find out if we talk to him. That's the only reason we're here." Ceres' face seemed to change slightly, becoming docile and hopefully appealing. "I don't suppose you could arrange a meeting, could you?" Instantly Antonio tensed.

"No," he shook his head. "Miguel wouldn't like that. The only reason I'm here now is because I snuck out without him knowing."

"And you do EVERYTHING Miguel tells you?"

"No," Antonio puffed up. Then he backed down a little. "But there's no point in upsetting him."

"So what's his deal anyway?" Ceres asked in frustration.

"Miguel wants us to be safe," Antonio shrugged. "He fears they will come after us."

"'They' who?"

"Whoever," Antonio said. "He says everyone out there want to hurt us or use us. That even though Almonte is gone, someone out there will try to make us weapons again." He turned to Ceres adamantly. "We're not weapons. We're people."

"Yes, you are," Ceres told him. "But you don't have to hide. Not everyone is like Almonte."

"They will be when they find out what we can do," Antonio shook his head.

"Not everyone," Ceres persisted. "My friends and I have abilities, too. I'll show you." She pointed to the ground. "Floral Stimulation." Instantly a shoot pushed up out of the ground. In seconds it grew into a bush and colorful flowers began to bloom.

"Amazing!" Antonio gasped. "This is what I can do!"

He pointed up the mountain. Rising out of camouflage, an exact copy of Antonio appeared and waved at them. Ceres looked at him in amazement.

"I can create clones of myself and project them across distances," he proudly proclaimed. "And everything one of us feels or learns or experiences, the rest do, too."

"Must get crowded pretty fast," Ceres remarked.

"No, I can dissipate my clones whenever I want," the youth exclaimed. He darkened. "They were going to use me as an assassin. I was only five, but I remember the lab."

"You don't have to be a weapon, Antonio," Ceres persisted. "My friends and I use our abilities to help people. We could help you, too. You and the others."

Antonio was about to reply. Then he seemed to sense a presence. Turning, he and Ceres spotted Helios standing fifteen feet from them, listening to their conversation. Alarmed, Antonio suddenly dissipated like mist before their eyes. Ceres' vision darted up the mountain, where she saw movement among the bushes headed back up the mountain. She exhaled in frustration.

* * *

><p>Antonio sat near the ridge overlooking the valley at the foot of the Eastern Cordilleras. He absently ate some fruit one of his projection selves had harvested at one of the lower elevations. Other thoughts preoccupied his mind. Altering his sight line, the youth tried to spot Sailor Ceres on the plateau below them. There was some activity down there, but he couldn't spot Ceres.<p>

A memory returned from last night, of how soft she was. Something about her seemed to draw at him. He desired to touch her again. He desired to talk to her just to see the way her exquisite lips formed words. He desired another chance to smell her, to be near her, to perhaps get closer still. He desired . . .

"You're quiet this morning," a voice said. The accompanying hand on his shoulder shook Antonio out of his reverie. Luis knelt down next to him, the squat, wiry teen unaware of what his friend was thinking. Yes, he wasn't the one Antonio had to worry about. Luis peered over the ridge. "Something happening down there."

"I can't tell," Antonio replied. Then he looked around. "Have you seen Miguel?"

"He's fortifying the stone barriers above us," Luis remarked. "These intruders really have him bothered. I wonder what they want. Do you believe them when they say they're not from the government?"

"What would you do if they weren't?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't let them exploit me," Luis answered. "Miquel's right about that. Those mental images he showed us of the lab and what they were doing - - that's not going to happen to me."

"Do you have any," Antonio began, "family - - that you know about?"

"You're all the family I need," grinned Luis.

"Back in the lab," Antonio continued. "I had a brother. My actual blood brother. He was older than me, by two years. His name was Jaime. He could start fires - - like that foreign girl with the blue hair."

"What happened to him? Didn't he escape?" Luis asked.

Antonio shook his head. "His power grew too big. He couldn't control it any longer. He burned up - - caught fire and burned to death. I watched him die - - heard him scream. The lab people tried to put him out, but he died." Antonio stared solemnly. "And they just threw him away - - like he was trash."

"They're all dead now, thankfully," Luis scowled.

"What would you do," Antonio asked, "if you had a blood relative? Would you want to know?"

"One of them?" gasped Luis. "The pale guy with the horn?"

"I don't know which one. It's one of the women," Antonio told him softly. "At least that's what the girl with the magenta hair said."

"You talked to her? When?" Luis demanded.

"Would you want to meet her?" Antonio asked, glancing at him. "Your sister, I mean. I could arrange it. We could go now, while Miguel is gone."

"Why would you do this?" Luis asked.

"Because you're mi compadre," Antonio said earnestly. Then he smiled. "And because it might get me in good with the girl with the magenta hair."

"She must be something," Luis judged.

"My brother, she is like nothing I have ever seen," Antonio sighed.

"She must be," Luis replied, "because Miguel is not going to like this."

"If we're careful," Antonio smirked, "Miguel doesn't have to know. So, are you in?"

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Sailor Juno woke up. The morning sun cast the dense jungle foliage in a peculiar light and lit patches of the plateau in odd shapes. The green seemed so vibrant in the morning. She got up and stretched and looked around. Juno could feel the air was heavy with moisture, as it had been since their arrival on the mountain. The humid air sapped the vitality of the others a little, but it seemed to invigorate her. And it was a weapon in case they were attacked again.<p>

The plant sentries continued their patrols. Vesta was curled up, still in wolf form, near the hammock Pallas slept in. She raised her head and glanced at Juno, having heard the senshi stir. Juno noticed that Ceres wasn't asleep, but merely laying in her hammock. She came over to Ceres and Vesta in her wolf form joined them.

"Too hot to sleep?" Juno asked.

"One of those refugees visited me last night," Ceres replied.

"When was this?" Vesta demanded.

"Last night, when you and Saturn were gone." Juno was about to speak, but Ceres cut her off. "No, it wasn't Luis. His name's Antonio."

"What did he want?" Juno asked.

"To pick me up," Ceres grinned incredulously. "He's been up on this mountain since he was five. It's the first time he's seen live girls. But the sight of Helios scared him off." She glanced at Juno. "I don't know if we're going to be able to get to Luis without a fight. This Miguel sounds like he's really paranoid about outsiders. I don't know if he's going to listen to reason. And the others pretty much follow his lead. Antonio even seemed a little intimidated by him."

"If only there were a way around Miguel," Juno mused. "But if he's a stronger telepath than Pallas, he's going to sense us the minute we get into his perimeter. He might even be reading our minds now."

"Well if he is, then he should know we don't mean them any harm," Vesta surmised. "So there's got to be another reason."

"Like what? He's found gold?" Ceres asked cynically.

"No, I've seen guys like this," Vesta persisted. "They get to be head of a gang and they like it. And they don't want to let you out, because they won't have as many people under them, so they won't have as much power. You're a threat to him, Juno, because you could take one of his gang away. And if one leaves, maybe the others will leave, too." The wolf glanced up the mountain. "And then he's not boss anymore. He's just some guy sitting on the side of a mountain."

"God, that actually made sense. What's the world coming to?" Ceres frowned.

Juno thought a moment. Then she turned back to the rest of the group.

"Ceres, if that Antonio comes back, try to get him to lead us up to their camp," Juno told them. "I'll go alone if I have to."

"That's not a good idea," Vesta warned her.

"It's not Plan A," Juno shot back. "I'm going to check on Pallas and see if she's up to immunizing the rest of our minds. I want to avoid a confrontation if possible. But Luis is my brother, and I'm not going to leave him up there just so this Miguel can feel big. He can stay up here if he chooses - - IF he chooses." And she steamed off. Ceres and Vesta glanced at each other.

"You suppose I better grow some more plant soldiers?" Ceres asked.

"Couldn't hurt," Vesta replied.

* * *

><p>Antonio sat in some bushes near the trail down the mountain. He waited anxiously for Luis to return. Luis had gone off to find something important to him. That was ten minutes ago. Silently Antonio urged his friend to hurry. The longer they waited, the more likely they were to be discovered. And if Miguel found out, he'd never let them go down the mountain and meet the intruders.<p>

And that would be terrible. The thought of never seeing the girl with the magenta hair again left Antonio desolate, and he didn't understand why. It was as if this girl filled some emptiness in him that he didn't know he had until now. Oh, but he felt it now. There was a desperation in him to see her again, to merely be in her presence. And, if he played his cards right, he could be in more than just her presence. She had said he was kind of cute. Attracting her favor was now one of the most important things to him. Antonio surveyed the plateau again, searching for some sign of Luis. If he didn't come quickly, Antonio was going to go on without him. For the girl with the magenta hair beckoned.

"Going somewhere, Antonio?"

He whirled around. Miguel was sitting on the edge of the trail, five feet from him. What could he say? To confess the truth would not be pleasant. But this was Miguel. You couldn't hide the truth from Miguel.

"You're right," Miguel said, staring at him with those eyes shadowed by the thick brow and the enlarged cranium, in that way he had that made you think he was looking through you. "You can't."

"They said they don't want to hurt us," Antonio argued. "They're not from the government."

"They're lying to you, Antonio," Miguel responded. "They want to turn us into more soldiers for their army."

"No," Antonio shook his head.

"Antonio," Miguel persisted. "Haven't I always done what's best for us? Didn't I lead us out of La Carcel de la Justicia? Didn't I deliver us up here, where no one has been able to hurt us, where we live in peace? I know what's best."

"You didn't meet her," Antonio countered. "She's - - nobody that beautiful could be a threat."

"You're thinking with your groin, Antonio," Miguel told him. "That's the lust talking. If you think this through . . ."

"I don't want to think it through!" Antonio barked. "I need to be with her."

"Think about what you're doing!" Miguel implored. "You're going to betray us all, and for a woman! A woman who may not even want you!"

"I'm not going to betray anyone, Miguel!" Antonio shot back. "I just want something different now. We had a wonderful life up here, Miguel, and you were a big part of that. But I need more now. I need her. Did you think we were going to live the rest of our lives up here?"

"We have to," Miguel argued. "We're different. Our abilities make us different. Our abilities force us to live separate from humans."

"They don't have to! They have abilities, too! And they use them to help people! She said so!"

"She's just trying to seduce you away from us! To divide us, so they can conquer us! Don't be fooled by her! We have to stay together, Antonio, for our own protection!"

Antonio stared at him. "I'm going," he said and turned to descend the mountain.

"No you're not!" Miguel hissed desperately.

"I'll keep your secrets," Antonio turned and said. "I'm not going to betray . . ."

He stopped and swallowed. Miguel was staring at him with an expression that left Antonio feeling cold.

"You watched your brother burn to death," Miguel said unemotionally, producing one of Antonio's deepest memories out of thin air. "Did you ever wonder how it felt?"

Antonio's breath caught in his throat.

On the plateau below, Ceres was constructing plant soldiers while Vesta, still in wolf form, paced around the perimeter. Suddenly they turned. Antonio appeared in the midst of them. He stood for a moment. Then his eyes grew wide with horror. As he fell to his knees, the youth emitted a piercing howl of intense agony, as if he were engulfed in fire. While Ceres ran over to him, Vesta looked up the trail, for she heard the exact same howl on the plateau above.

Antonio flailed his arms, slapping at himself as he shrieked. He tried to get up, but stumbled and fell to the ground. The youth writhed on the ground as Ceres watched helplessly. The others all ran up, attracted by the deathly screams. Instantly Pallas grew horrified and turned away. Ceres knelt down next to him, touching Antonio with her hand as he quivered spastically beneath it.

Then he went limp, and died.

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. Fact From Illusion

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 9: "Fact From Illusion"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, he's dead!" Ceres gasped. Antonio, the youth from the plateau above them, lay on the ground, pulled into a fetal position. Ceres had her gloved hand against his throat. And then his body disintegrated into dust. "It was one of his projected selves. I wonder if he's still alive?"<p>

"Don't bet on it," Vesta said, still in her wolf form, staring up the mountain toward the other camp. "I heard another scream up there. It sounded just like him: same voice, same scream."

"What do you suppose could have happened?" Juno wondered, crouching next to Ceres. "There wasn't a mark on him. It's almost like he died of fright."

"He did," squeaked Pallas. She was still cringing. Vesta walked over to her to try to help.

"What did you sense?" Vesta gently prodded her.

"It was Mister Miguel-Sir," Pallas continued. The mere act of reviewing what she had seen made her draw into herself. "He put a picture in Mister Antonio-Sir's head - - made him think he was burning. Mister Antonio-Sir was very afraid of burning up."

Everyone stared in horror.

"He would do that?" Hotaru whispered. "To one of his own people?"

"Luis," Juno gasped softly.

She sprang up and headed at a sprint for the trail leading up the mountain. Fortunately, Usa and Helios were able to head her off.

"Let me go, Princess!" Juno exclaimed. "Luis might be in danger!"

"You're not going to help him by charging into their midst," Usa told her. "We'll go get him - - together!" With Juno temporarily mollified, Usa turned to Helios. "Is everybody safeguarded from Miguel's illusions?"

"Sailor Pallas and I were only able to finish with Sailor Saturn, Maiden," Helios informed her. "If we were to combine into Sailor Moon, I would be able to protect your mind from him. But two of our party remain vulnerable."

"Don't worry about me," Vesta barked. "We hit him fast enough, this Miguel won't have time to try anything. And if he does - - you do what you have to do."

"Ceres?" Usa asked.

Ceres' breath caught in her throat. She glanced down at the dust that had once been Antonio's projection form. Memories of his screams echoed in her mind.

"I won't order you to go, Ceres," Usa assured her. "If you want, you can stay back here and contact Aunt Makoto if things go sour."

"No," Ceres said softly, looking down. "It'll be easier if I'm there - - to control my plant soldiers." Juno reached over and touched her arm. Ceres looked at her and got a grateful smile. She returned it with a hopeful one.

"OK, you and Vesta try to hang back," Usa instructed. "Engage anyone on the periphery if you can, but don't put yourself at risk if Miguel is around. Juno, you try to get to Luis. Pallas flashed his face into your mind, didn't she?" Juno and Pallas both nodded. "Saturn, Pallas, you two try to keep me clear. I'm going to try to hit Miguel with a shot from the Moon Kaleidoscope and end this dispute before it goes any further."

"How do we get up there?" Saturn asked. "They'll spot us through the air and Miguel will sense us coming overland."

"We'll have to teleport in," Usa replied. "Vesta's right, we have to hit them fast enough so Miguel can't use any of his mental weapons against us. And teleporting is the only chance to get in fast and unobserved."

"Assuming he doesn't already know what we're planning," Ceres muttered. It was what everyone else was thinking, deep down.

Their strategy agreed upon, Usa and Helios joined hands. Speaking her transformation phrase, the pair merged into Sailor Moon. Her pink and white fuku and ornamental white wings stood out in the green and brown of the Colombian jungle, but no more so than any of the others.

Six senshi joined hands, Vesta's now human again. Six tiara's began to glow. Air and dust and fallen foliage began to whirl around them, faster and faster until the six were engulfed by the whirlwind. For the sake of what stealth they could salvage, the six softly spoke the ignition phrase, "Sailor Teleport", and were engulfed in light.

* * *

><p>On the plateau above, Santo was the first to arrive. He bounded over with the speed and grace of a great cat. Luis wasn't far behind him. They found on their arrival Miguel standing over Antonio. Antonio's body was pulled into a fetal ball and he wasn't moving.<p>

"Miguel, what happened?" Santo demanded anxiously. "That scream I heard; was it Antonio?"

"Yes," Miguel croaked out. He didn't look up. He only stared at Antonio with abject desolation.

"What happened?" Santo persisted. "Was it the foreigners?"

"He was going to betray us," Miguel responded numbly. "To the foreigners." He looked up at Luis for the first time. "You knew that. You talked about it with him." The others glanced at Luis uneasily.

"He was hot for one of those girls!" Luis responded. "He wasn't going to betray us!"

"He would have," Miguel maintained. "She would have wound him around her finger and he would have handed all of us over to them. And we'd be right back in the lab, just like before."

"They're not from the government, Miguel!" Luis argued. "They're looking for me! One of them is supposed to be my sister!"

"The one named Jun, right?" Miguel replied. Then he began to laugh. "You don't even know her name! You don't know anything about her, and yet you're ready to believe her!"

"Maybe it's true!" Luis shot back.

"She's Major Batista's daughter!" spat Miguel. Luis and Santo both drew up in surprise. By now Carlos had come over and was astounded by what he heard. "They can't lie to me, Luis. I know everything that goes on in their minds. She's Junelle Batista. Now do you think she and her friends are here just for a family reunion?"

"But Antonio," Santo began.

"He probably learned too much," Miguel told them, parroting what he read in the mind of Carlos. "They must have found that out." He snorted. "Or maybe they got what they wanted and they didn't need him anymore."

"I still can't believe Antonio would . . ." Santo mumbled.

"He would have done anything that girl with the magenta hair would have told him to do," Miguel reiterated. "He wasn't Antonio anymore. He was going to sell us out for a woman."

Miguel looked at his three comrades with an intensity and a surety of thought.

"I'm not going back," he declared. "I've gone through too much to become someone else's attack dog again. WE'VE gone through too much."

"But I don't get it," Luis mumbled. "How did they do it?"

Before anyone else could speak up, Santo turned suddenly and stared down the slope of the mountain. Reading his thoughts, Miguel looked as well. That caused the others to look. They could see the vegetation on the slope of the mountain being disturbed.

"Are they attacking?" Luis asked.

"It's not them," Miguel declared. "I'm only reading a simple series of commands from them, like someone is controlling them. They're not even human."

"There's no scent, either," Santo spoke up. "All I can smell are us and the trees. Did they leave?"

"Obviously," murmured Miguel. "The important question is where did they go?"

Without warning, Miguel turned and pointed to the center of the encampment. A moment later, a whirlwind appeared, flailing wildly at anything that wasn't secured.

"It was a diversion!" Miguel shouted as the whirlwind died, revealing the senshi inside. Sailor Moon already had her Moon Kaleidoscope out and pointed.

"Moon Gorgeous . . .!" she began as the senshi fanned out in a protective circle extending from her. But the power phrase died in her throat. Sailor Moon bent over and began choking.

"I'm not going back," Miguel said menacingly. Telekinetically, he had a grip around Sailor Moon's throat and was attempting to throttle the wind out of her.

"Beautiful Incantation!" shouted Sailor Pallas.

Though fatigued from shielding Saturn's mind, she still was able to telekinetically lift several large rocks and fire them at Miguel. Quickly, Carlos stepped in front of Miguel to shield him, deflecting several of the rocks. Miguel used his free hand to direct his telekinesis to deflect the rest. With that, a squadron of plant soldiers surged over the ridge and toward the refugees. Instantly Santo leaped forward, ripping through the plant animates with cat-like efficiency.

"Let her go!" shrieked Sailor Saturn. She stepped forward, trying to get between Sailor Moon and Miguel. Her glaive came up and Carlos moved to intercept her.

"Floral Stimulation!" Ceres called out.

Immediately the bushes near Miguel and Carlos began growing wildly. Carlos was engulfed in seconds and found tough, flexible branches winding around his arms and legs and torso. Carlos fought against imprisonment, but the wildly growing bushes wouldn't yield him up. Though his steel-hard skin couldn't be harmed by the rough skin of the branches, he only had regular human strength and it was no match for the bush. Miguel managed to avoid entrapment by mentally blasting the bush as it grew, but Carlos was caught.

Pallas tried to form a telekinetic rope, as she had practiced back at the palace. However, she was too spent and the rope wouldn't properly form. And then it became moot, when Santo sprang at her with the strength and speed of a great jungle cat. He shoved Pallas to the ground, knocking the wind out of her and forcing her into unconsciousness. Straddling the senshi, Santo raised his hand to deliver a powerful blow.

Turning at the sound of an angry puma, Santo was just in time to see one lunge at him, fangs bared and claws out. Nimbly the youth rolled with the charge, lessening the impact of the great cat. Twisting as they fell, Santo was able to squirm away from Vesta's puma form. He rolled to his feet and crouched. The puma was just feet away from him, crouched and glaring with anger. Santo recalled seeing a puma like this once. It was a mother defending her cub against an anaconda. The youth prepared himself for a fight, because he could tell this great cat was in the same state of mind.

Saturn moved forward, brandishing her glaive. She could hear Sailor Moon strangling behind her and could guess, from her experience in PKE class back home, what Miguel was doing to her. As she moved, she saw out of the corner of her eye Juno trying to move to Sailor Moon. But Juno was cut off by another of the youths.

"Stop! We're not here to hurt you!" Saturn yelled at Miguel.

He ignored her.

"Stop it! You'll kill her!"

And still he persisted. Sailor Moon didn't have much time left.

"Don't make me use this!" Saturn screamed. And the words of Michiru echoed through the back of her mind.

Miguel moved his free hand. And suddenly her glaive began twisting back toward Saturn. She stepped back and it shot around, the blade-led handle circling around her like a wild bird. Seconds later, the handle of the glaive was wound twice around her arms and torso. And Sailor Moon kept choking.

And Miguel's telekinesis kept squeezing.

It was away before she could consciously think of it. The psychic mind bolt that always appeared from Sailor Saturn's mind in times of great stress shot across the distance between her and Miguel. He realized what was coming seconds before it struck him. Miguel recoiled, staggering back like he'd been kicked by a horse. His grip broke on Sailor Moon's throat and she toppled to the ground, gasping for air and fighting to stay conscious. Figuring Miguel was neutralized for the moment, Saturn turned her mind to the glaive handle bent around her arms and torso. Using her own emerging telekinesis, Saturn began prying at the bent handle. This was a long way from levitating rulers, though, and Saturn struggled to straighten the handle.

As she worked, Saturn quickly glanced around. Vesta was locked in a struggle with Santo. Santo had caught the great cat in mid-lunge and was holding it at bay with sheer strength alone. So Vesta the puma suddenly transformed into Vesta the elephant. That was more than Santo could hold back and only his nimble reflexes allowed him to avoid Vesta's foot. Juno was trying to help them, but Luis kept her at bay, constantly moving into her path and menacing her with solar energy crackling from his hands. Ceres, though, stood to turn the tide. Already she was directing more of her plant humanoids against Luis and Santo.

But Miguel wasn't done yet. With his right hand clamped over his right eye and his features twisted in pain, the youth lifted a shaking hand and pointed it toward Ceres. Saturn could see Ceres stumble to a stop and stare blankly for a moment. Then she turned toward Saturn and gestured with her hands

"Floral Stimulation!" Ceres shouted.

Immediately the plants at Saturn's feet began growing with wild acceleration. Saturn tried to step back, but the shoots entwined her ankles and began swiftly winding up her slim body, the stalk at the base browning and coarsening into a wood-like consistency.

"Ceres, no!" shouted Saturn. "It's me!"

But she quickly realized that Miguel had made Ceres think Saturn was one of her opponents. The plant rapidly encircled her, winding over and around the glaive already bent around her. It stopped when it encircled her throat. Saturn found herself held rigidly and the merest tightening of the growth would cut off her ability to breathe. Once her usefulness was done, Miguel told Ceres to sleep. Ceres dropped like a marionette with her strings cut. A snap of Miguel's fingers and the plant humanoids burst into flame.

Vesta saw this and abandoned Santo, charging forward. But Miguel merely pointed at her and Vesta's elephant form skidded to a stop. Everyone else saw nothing unchanged, but to Vesta she was suddenly atop a towering plateau a mere one foot wide, surrounded on all sides by a yawning chasm. The slightest movement, she thought, would pitch her elephant form over the edge.

"Fauna assimilation, falcon!" the elephant said quickly.

Transforming into a falcon, Vesta took to the air in an attempt to gain what she saw as more solid ground. But Miguel, still holding his hand over his right eye, just pointed again. A sudden vertigo overtook Vesta and her flight became erratic. Confused about direction, Vesta flew in a gigantic arc directly into the ground. She impacted hard and sprawled unmoving on the plateau. Losing consciousness, her transformation faded and Sailor Vesta lay on the plateau.

That left only Juno.

"Your comrades are finished," Luis told her, keeping her at bay with his glowing hands. "Give up now and save yourself some pain."

"We don't want to hurt you!" Juno insisted. "We're only here to talk to you!"

There were differences, but he was squat like her and wiry athletic like her. In his face there were traces here and there that were familiar.

"The way you helped Antonio?" he roared.

"We didn't do anything to Antonio!" Juno gasped.

"What makes you think I want to hear any of your lies?" he demanded.

"Luis, I'm your sister," Juno said.

"I don't have a sister," Luis replied. "I never had a sister. I never had any family," and he gestured back to the other male youths, "except them."

"You never knew," Juno persisted. "I never knew until a few days ago. But it's true."

"You expect me to believe that?" Luis gasped.

"It's true!"

"You're Junelle Batista!" Luis spat at her. Juno's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, you thought we didn't know that, huh? We know who you are! Your father is the one who did this to me! Your father was going to make me into a living weapon, an attack dog on his leash snapping at whoever he pointed me at! I never knew my mother and father because of him! I never had a normal life because of him! I'll never have a normal life because of him! And now you just want to do the same thing to me!"

"Luis, no! I . . .!" Juno began.

But Luis was in no mood to listen. He fired point blank at her, striking Juno full blast with solar energy. Juno was hurled back onto the ground, the energy feeling like being smacked across the face with a burning griddle. She struggled to rise, but Luis hit her with another blast. Another pounded her into the ground. Juno grunted audibly.

"This is for Antonio!" he snarled.

"Stop it!" Saturn croaked out from her floral prison. "She's telling you the truth! Don't kill her!"

Luis hit her with another blast. Juno groaned in agony, pulling up into a fetal position. She was unable to defend herself. Energy gathered in Luis's hands to deliver another blast.

"Don't kill her!" Saturn rasped out, straining in futility against the bush that held her. "Please, we don't want to hurt you! Please!"

Then Saturn noticed Miguel approaching her. He still held his hand over his right eye. His expression spoke of great pain and he seemed to shuffle just a little. Her mind bolt had hurt him, but it hadn't stopped him. And like a wounded animal, he was now that much more dangerous. Miguel continued to approach her until his face was right up in hers. His hand slid away, revealing an eye clouded over with a thick milky cataract and blind.

"Spend less time worrying about her," he rumbled menacingly, "and more time worrying about yourself."

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Change Of Heart

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 10: "Change Of Heart"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Though she couldn't turn her head to see what was happening, Sailor Saturn had a sense of what was about to happen. The youth named Luis stood over Sailor Juno, ready to deliver another blast of solar energy at the prone senshi. She had already taken several blasts and Saturn didn't know if she could take any more. All of the other senshi had been felled, either by the youth Miguel or one of the others. She was trapped in a bush tightly grown around her, unable to move. Miguel stared into her face, his mood malicious from the effects of her mind bolt and from the senshi's invasion of their space on the side of a mountain in southern Colombia.<p>

The youth named Santo approached behind Miguel. Miguel seemed to be of a mind to kill them all. Saturn knew this, for if the youth was willing to kill one of his own, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them to maintain his status quo. Saturn had to conclude the others were of like minds. And she'd had her chance earlier to end Miguel's threat permanently. Her foster parents would have done it, done it in a second without hesitation. But Queen Serenity wouldn't have.

So what would Queen Serenity do now?

"We're not your enemies," Saturn croaked out, feeling the limb of the bush around her throat.

"If you weren't before," Miguel replied, his blind eye staring lifelessly at her, "you are now."

"We were defending ourselves," Saturn argued hoarsely. "We just wanted to talk to Luis."

"The problem with you slaves of the government is that you continually underestimate my intellect," Miguel huffed contemptuously. "Even the geneticists who did this to me didn't realize how much brain capacity they'd stimulated. I remember how surprised they were when I was reading and talking at six weeks old. When I tested out with an IQ of 167 at six months, they were elated. And when I began telekinetically lifting objects in the lab before I could walk, they thought their goal had been achieved. Frantically they tried to replicate me, through genetic engineering, through cloning, anything they could think of."

Saturn could see he was lost in his painful memories and used the time to try to figure out a way to escape this situation.

"But they couldn't replicate the conditions which created me," Miguel continued. "It was some unique combination of their genetic process coupled with the genes willed me by my unwilling mother and the soldier who raped her. And while they concentrated on that, my mind continued to grow. My IQ topped 375 by the time I was three. I could start fires with my mind. I could read their minds like they were open books and plant thoughts and illusions into them. I could see visions of the future. One such vision foretold of the Black Moon Invasion and the fall of General Almonte. I clung to that vision like a revelation from heaven. I spent two years planning for that time, planting ideas and beliefs into the minds of the people who intended to use me as their weapon."

Miguel glanced back to Santo and placed his hand on the youth's shoulder.

"And when the time came, we escaped," Miguel proclaimed proudly. "I was seven years old at the time. The others were between four and eight. I led them to this mountain top. I educated them. And with our abilities, we have been self-sufficient up here for fourteen years. No one bothers us. No one tries to use us to their ends. No more Almontes. No more Batistas." He glared at Saturn again. "You're thinking that if you have long enough, you'll find a way to escape and convince me you're telling the truth. But your time has just run out."

Saturn felt her chest tighten.

"Miguel," Santo ventured. "Do we have to kill all of them?"

Miguel turned to his friend. "Keep a couple of them?" he asked, reading the normal human lust in his fellow refugee. "I suppose. It is harder for you and the rest to resist your physical urges than it is for me." He considered a moment. "The shape-shifter, Vesta, and Ceres, the one who controls the plants. Their minds haven't been shielded from me. I could very easily wipe their minds and make them more compliant. And the telepath, Pallas - - I did want to study her mind more." His expression hardened. "But the others die," he snarled, pointing at Saturn, "starting with this one!"

"Moon Gorgeous . . ." Sailor Moon called out, even as Miguel turned to her and pointed with his right hand, "Meditation!"

She was laying on her stomach, pointing the Moon Kaleidoscope at Miguel and Santo. Something invisible struck her and she flinched, struck by a pain in her mind. But the discharge from the Moon Kaleidoscope, though diluted, enveloped the two youths. Miguel seemed to recoil, while Santo slowly sank to the ground. He lay in a stupor, a silly smile on his face.

Juno forgotten, Luis ran up to Miguel, his hands on the man's shoulders to steady him. Miguel was bent over, panting, his face hidden from Luis's view.

"Miguel! Are you all right?" he demanded.

Miguel straightened up. Tears were in his eyes. He stared out at nothing as if he'd just witnessed the promised land for the very first time. Miguel tried twice to speak, but words wouldn't come. For all his great power and great intellect, what he felt now was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Miguel?" Luis prodded. "What do we do? Do we still kill them?"

"No," mumbled Miguel. Then new energy surged through him. "Yes. Yes, we have to. Logically there's no other alternative. They won't give up." And then he seemed stricken, as if he realized he was about to destroy something beautiful.

They both turned to a sound. In answer to their motion, an air car rose above the edge of the plateau and hovered above them. In the time it took the pilot to take in the scene, the air car began to land.

"The government!" gasped Luis.

"We have to go!" barked Miguel.

"I can take them!" Luis argued.

"The odds are bad! Into the jungle!" Miguel countered. He grabbed his friend's arm. "Grab Santo and get into the jungle! Go to our fallback position!"

"But what about Carlos?" Luis exclaimed. Carlos was still held tight in one of Ceres' bushes.

"We'll come back for him!" Miguel told him. Luis hesitated. "WE HAVE TO GO!"

Scowling, Luis pulled the still-stuporous Santo to his feet and together the three fugitives ran into the thick plant cover on the side of the mountain. Moments later, the air car landed and Sailor Jupiter sprang out. She ran over and knelt down next to Sailor Moon, who was sitting on her hip, trying to get her head to stop spinning.

"Hon'?" Jupiter inquired, concerned.

"I'll be OK," wheezed Sailor Moon. "Check on Juno."

Jupiter nodded and ran over to Juno. Sailor Moon pulled herself off of the ground and went over to Saturn. Seeing Sailor Moon gave Saturn a visible sense of relief.

"Wow, Ceres got you good," Sailor Moon judged, looking her friend over. Saturn squirmed with embarrassment in the grip of the bush. Sailor Moon removed her tiara and transformed it into its energy disk form. "Don't move. I'll have you out of that in a few seconds."

"Are you sure?" Saturn asked, skeptical and just a little nervous.

"Sure," Sailor Moon grinned. "Mom told me how she did this once. Isn't that right, Auntie?"

"Your mom talks too much," Jupiter mumbled, recalling a day in her life that she preferred not to recall.

When Saturn was free, she went over to check on Juno. Juno was battered and breathing shallow, but she was alive. Immediately Saturn knelt down and placed her hands over Juno's body. She slipped into a trance and began emitting violet energy from her hands. Pallas was awake now and she was beside Vesta, trying to wake the senshi up. Jupiter and the air car pilot were attending to Ceres. Sailor Moon stood in the center of the compound and surveyed things.

"This could have gone better," Sailor Moon thought. Her costume wings vibrated slightly on the windy plateau.

"It could have been much worse, too," she felt Helios think to her.

"Yeah," she mentally nodded. "I guess it is kind of hard to launch a surprise attack on someone who can read your thoughts and sense you coming. But that was our best shot. What do we do now?"

"Is the goal worth the effort?"

"Juno deserves a chance to know her brother," Sailor Moon thought. "And this Luis character deserves a chance to live as a part of society instead of divorced from it. So yeah."

"Then you'll think of something," Helios assured her.

Walking over to where Juno lay, Sailor Moon knelt down next to her, across from Saturn. Saturn was still using her healing powers.

"How's she doing?" Sailor Moon asked softly, so as not to disturb Saturn's concentration too much.

"I think she'll make it. I'm trying to restore her vitality and ease her pain now," Saturn replied distantly. "I don't know where she'd be now if she'd taken a few more hits, though."

And Sailor Moon noticed Saturn's lower lip quiver.

"Saturn?" the Princess inquired. "What's bothering you? Is healing Juno too much for you?"

"No," Saturn whispered. The energy emitted from her hands began to waver. "I'm sorry, Sailor Moon."

"For what?"

"I had the chance," she said, emotion creeping into her voice. "I had the chance to end this - - to kill Miguel. And I couldn't do it." She swallowed. The healing energy stopped, blocked by her surging emotions. "Mama said that a soldier who can't kill might be in the wrong line of work."

"Yeah, and my mom says there's always an alternative to killing," Sailor Moon told her.

"Is there?" Saturn asked. She stopped emitting energy again and looked at her friend. "What if the alternative is worse? If I hadn't held back, Juno wouldn't be lying here like this. And we could both be dead, Sailor Moon."

"You chose hope, Saturn," Sailor Moon replied, reaching out and grasping her hand. "You gambled that he wouldn't take that fatal step, that we could end this conflict peacefully. Sometimes you gamble and lose. That's a fact of life. But you were gambling on peace. That's something worth taking the risk for."

She could see Saturn remained unconvinced.

"Suppose you had taken Miguel out," Sailor Moon continued. "Would that have ended it? Or would that have sent those other guys into a rage, giving us a pitched battle and potentially more dead and wounded? It's a gamble either way, Saturn. You don't kill and maybe everybody dies. You do kill, and maybe everybody still dies. There's no one right way. I've read the teachings of generals and philosophers, scholars and soldiers, and I still haven't found a definite answer. I guess ultimately, the only thing you can do is what you think is right."

"This is all fascinating," Juno whispered, "but I still feel like I was hit by a nuclear warhead."

"I'M SORRY!" squealed Saturn. Immediately she resumed transmitting healing energy. Sailor Moon got up to go. Saturn looked up and mouthed a thank you.

"Maiden," Helios thought as Sailor Moon wandered over to check on Ceres. "Have I said recently how much I love you?"

"Mental kiss," Sailor Moon thought back, smiling to herself. Jupiter stood up to greet her as she approached.

"I heard what you said to Juno," Jupiter told the Princess. "You got a pretty good handle on this thing."

"Thanks, Auntie," Sailor Moon said. "How's Ceres?"

"Sleeping like a log," Jupiter commented. "There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with her."

There was a pregnant pause between them.

"OK, Auntie, go ahead and ream me for doing this when you told me not to," Sailor Moon sighed.

"I'm not going to ream you," Jupiter told her. "You made a decision. That's what a leader does. I didn't agree with it, but I never agreed with every decision your mom made, either. As long as you did it to help someone and not just to prove you're in charge and nobody's going to tell you what to do, I've got no complaints." She scowled. "Well, aside from making me FLY ALL THE WAY UP HERE."

"Sorry, Auntie," Sailor Moon grinned. "You know, air cars are perfectly safe."

"Up here, yeah," Jupiter smirked, pointing to her head. Then she gestured to her stomach. "But I've still got a menagerie of butterflies down here."

Pallas and Vesta came over.

"Is Ceres beddy-bye, too?" Pallas asked.

"Yeah, thanks again to Miguel," Sailor Moon replied. "Can you wake her up? Don't push yourself."

"Pallas thinks so," Pallas said. Her brow furrowed and she stared at Ceres.

Suddenly Ceres pushed herself up off the ground, staring as if she'd seen a ghost. A startled exclamation escaped from her mouth.

"Sorry," Pallas offered. "Pallas had to wake you up."

Confused, Ceres looked around. Then she sighed.

"He did it to me again?" she fumed.

"Yeah, you and me both," Vesta told her. "Glad to see you, Jupiter-Sensei." She turned to Sailor Moon. "We going after these guys?"

"You don't seem sure," Sailor Moon observed.

"Don't get me wrong. I want another shot at this Miguel. This is two I owe him now." She glanced surreptitiously at Juno, only now sitting up as Saturn ministered to her. "But I don't know how far you want to take this."

"What do you mean?"

Vesta looked away, trying to figure out how to explain. "The set-up these guys had up here - - it reminds me of the crew I used to run with in Sao Paulo. This Luis - - he may not care that Jun is his sister. THIS is his family now. This is all the family he's ever known. Jun is one of 'them', you know?" She glanced to Jupiter for help.

"So what, we just pack up and leave?" Ceres demanded. "Leave Luis up here in jungleland with this dictator-in-training? Tell poor Jun 'sorry, you lose'?"

"I'm saying don't expect this Luis character to suddenly hug Jun and want to come to Crystal Tokyo and be the big brother she never had," Vesta countered. "You want to go after him, I'll back you. But if we try to take Miguel out, we're just going to be the enemy in his crew's eyes. And even if we don't, this Luis might still tell us to take a hike. We're not his family. They are. Him and Jun being related is just an accident of birth."

They all noticed Juno walking over to them. She was holding onto Saturn for support and they both seemed weak and tired.

"Did you hear that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's hard not to hear Vesta," Juno answered.

"Do you still want to try?"

Juno frowned. "Everything Vesta said makes perfect sense. And I hate asking all of you to face them again. But I want him to know that we're related. Even if Luis does tell me to go to Hell, I want him to know the option is there if he ever gets tired of hiding."

Sailor Moon nodded. "How about the rest of you?"

"We go where you go, Sailor Moon," Saturn said. "It's your call."

"OK," Sailor Moon replied soberly. "Then I think we should give it one more shot. At least make sure Luis is OK."

Remembering the captive Carlos, Sailor Moon turned and walked over to him. The other senshi followed, Vesta having transformed back into her wolf form. When they came into his view, Carlos eyed them suspiciously.

"Turn him loose, Ceres," Sailor Moon requested.

Ceres complied, influencing the growth of the bush to widen enough for Carlos to slip out. When the youth was free, he stood warily, ready to defend himself.

"Go join the rest of your friends," Sailor Moon told him through her translator device. "But do me one favor please: Tell Miguel that we don't want to fight. We just want to talk to Luis. We don't mean you any harm."

Unwilling at first to believe that he was actually free to go, Carlos waited for the other shoe to drop. Sailor Moon nodded and gestured toward the jungle. Tentatively Carlos moved toward the jungle. When he realized the senshi weren't going to follow, he plunged into the bush at full speed.

"You think Miguel will believe him?" Saturn asked.

"It's worth a shot," Sailor Moon answered. "But I'm not depending on it. Vesta?"

"I got his scent," Vesta the wolf said. "That was what Pallas thought-cast to me."

"That's what I told her to tell you," Sailor Moon nodded, watching the brush the entire time.

"You little sneak!" grinned Ceres.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked, barely containing a smile of her own. "If we're going to talk, we have to know where they are, don't we? And even if they don't want to talk, it'll still help to know where they are, just in case."

"Boy, I've got to start reading those books you read," Juno grinned, shaking her head.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. Fire In The Mountains

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 11: "Fire In The Mountains"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Three young men in their teens and early twenties sat in a clearing on a lower plateau of the mountain they had called home. The brush was denser here, the temperature warmer, because the elevation was lower. Used to breathing thinner air, the air here seemed heavy and thick with moisture from the perpetually humid western regions of Colombia. Wildlife was thicker here, too. Tropical birds squawked at each other and an occasional monkey darted overhead from limb to limb. The young men were oblivious to the background noise. They had plans to make.<p>

"How are you doing, Miguel?" Luis asked. He had seen the blind right eye and the droop to the right side of Miguel's face. And he noticed the tremor in Miguel's right hand.

"She hurt me," Miguel reported, "but not as badly as she wanted to. I'm too strong for them. We're all too strong for them. And we'll be even stronger if we stick together."

Both Luis and Santo cast concerned glances at Miguel, reflexively wondering how much of a toll the battle and Sailor Saturn's attack had taken on him. Miguel sensed their concern.

"Our best shot at success is to wait until nightfall," Miguel informed them, using his great intellect to plot out a solution to the problem of rescuing their fourth member. He rubbed his injured eye reflexively. "Sailor Moon and her guards will mostly be asleep. We can surprise them and retrieve Carlos."

"How do we know they haven't already taken Carlos back to some government holding pen?" Santo asked. As he did, his eyes darted from side to side, for he didn't ignore the sights and sounds of the rainforest.

"I've been monitoring the movement of their air car," Miguel replied. "It's only flown local patterns. That means they're still looking for the rest of us." With that, he turned suddenly and looked at Luis. "Don't tell me you actually believe that?"

Startled, though he shouldn't have been with all the years of experience he had with Miguel's ways, Luis stared dumbfounded for a moment.

"Stop reading my mind," Luis scowled. "Why couldn't it be possible? I don't know who my parents were. None of us do. It could be possible."

"Luis," sighed Miguel, "she's Junelle Batista, remember? For you to be related to her, you'd have to be the child of either Major Batista or his wife. Do you think Major Batista would have let his wife live if she had played around on him?"

"No," frowned Luis.

"And do you think Major Batista would have experimented on his own child? Did he experiment on Junelle?"

"But," Luis struggled, "she has powers over water. I saw it."

"Luis, WE'RE your family," Miguel responded. "We've always been your family. I don't understand why you suddenly want to throw that away."

"I don't!" barked Luis. "I was just wondering. You don't have to get all clingy."

"I'm sorry if I'm prying," Miguel responded thinly. "I'd like to keep what's left of this family together."

"And avenge Antonio," Santo added. "You never told us which one of them did it."

"I'm - - not sure," Miguel replied guardedly. "Probably the small one in purple with the big weapon."

"Why her?" Luis asked.

"She did this to me. She has some rudimentary psychic power," Miguel scowled. He could tell Luis wasn't entirely convinced. "Can we get back to saving Carlos? I think he's more important right now."

"That's right," assented Santo.

Suddenly, Santo turned and stared into the jungle. The other two tensed and looked where he was looking.

"Do you have something, Santo?" Luis asked anxiously. "Is it them?"

He noticed Miguel suddenly scowl as he relaxed.

"No," Santo said, puzzled. "It's Carlos."

Moments later, Carlos burst out of the jungle. He ran over to his friends. Santo and Luis jumped up and met him, patting him on the back and congratulating him. Miguel remained on the ground, staring up at him.

"How did you get away?" Santo asked.

"They let me go," Carlos shrugged.

"So they could follow you to us!" Miguel fumed. "And you probably led them right here!"

"Maybe," Carlos replied. "I DID think of that. But the one with the pink hair - - she gave me a message to give to you. She said they don't want to hurt us. They just want to talk."

"And you believe that?" spat Miguel. "They killed Antonio with their 'talk'!"

"I believe it when she said it," Carlos stood firm. "There's something about her, Miguel, something that makes me want to trust her. I don't know about the others, but I feel like we can believe her."

Santo suddenly turned back to the jungle.

"Well, we're going to get a chance to test your little theory," Miguel scowled. "They're here."

As if on cue, Sailor Moon emerged from the jungle into the small clearing. Sailor Saturn was on her right, seemingly small and defenseless without her glaive. Sailor Juno and Sailor Pallas were on her left. No one else was in sight. Given Sailor Moon's height in comparison with the others with her, she looked like an adult leading children. Making no belligerent moves, the four walked out into the clearing and stopped about twenty feet from the refugees of the Almonte prison labs.

"We don't want you here!" Miguel yelled, rising to his feet. "Go back to your masters in the government! We're not going to be their tools!" Saturn noticed the blind eye, the facial distortions and the slightly slurred speech of Miguel. A wave of guilt passed over her.

"We're not from the government," Sailor Moon replied, her translator converting her words to Spanish. Her tone was calm and even, but there was an undertone of warning that she wouldn't be bullied. "We just want to talk."

"You expect us to believe that after you set Carlos free just to trail him to us?" Miguel argued.

"I admit we hoped he'd lead us to you," Sailor Moon informed him. "But just to talk. After all, it's hard to talk if you don't know where the person you want to talk to is."

"We don't want to hear more of your lies!"

"Why not let Luis decide if he wants to listen," Sailor Moon replied. "After all, you don't own him."

"Now you're trying to split us up!" Miguel charged. "Drive a wedge between me and the others! 'Divide and conquer' - - isn't that one of the military tactics you read about?"

"Right now, I think I'd much rather discuss psychology," Sailor Moon volleyed back. "For someone with the intellect you claim to possess, you're showing a great deal of unfocused anger and paranoia." She smiled a challenge to him. "I read all about that, too."

"Don't dabble in things you don't understand," fumed Miguel.

"Is it fear?" she pressed on. "Fear of abandonment? You've got a surrogate family here, the only one you've ever known, and you're scared to lose it?"

"Quiet!" snarled Miguel.

"You don't have to be," Sailor Moon said. "We're not here to take Luis away. Juno just wants to meet him - - talk to him - - compare histories and get to know him. He may be the only blood relative of hers left alive."

"I warned you to leave!" Miguel roared.

Suddenly Sailor Moon was struck by an invisible force. Her head spun around and she staggered back a few steps. Saturn was by her side instantly to hold her up, but she waved the girl off. Instead she straightened up and looked back at Miguel.

"You can't kill me," she told him with controlled calm, "which means you can't silence me." She looked at him with smoldering anger. "Not like the others you've silenced." Santo glanced at Miguel curiously.

"Hey! Where are the other two?" Luis suddenly demanded. "The plant girl and the shape-shifter!"

"I left them behind," Sailor Moon told them. "I didn't want to risk Miguel taking over their minds or feeding them some deadly vision. I come in peace, but I'm not stupid."

"No, you're crafty," Miguel hissed. "You probably have them circling us to attack us from the rear. And that air car is probably waiting for the right moment to attack from above. It's just like I said! They can't be trusted!"

"You hear that?" Luis added. "We're on to you! We're on to all of that 'just want to talk' stuff!"

"Luis, it's true!" Juno spoke up. "I just want to get to know my brother!"

"I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Luis roared. "I never had a sister! I never had anyone! And you forget, I know who you are! And I know who your father is!"

"He's your father, too!" Juno cried.

Luis stared, stunned.

"My mother was a rebel! Batista captured her and raped her, then forced her to carry me to term! Then he killed her and kept me as a souvenir! As far as we can tell, your mother was friends with my mother in school," Juno continued. "She was arrested because she knew my mother, Maria Gomez. Batista raped her, too. Only he experimented on you."

"She's lying!" Miguel spat.

"I hate who my father was!" Juno continued. "And I hate what he did to you. But we are related! And maybe - - if you give it a chance - - something good can blossom out of a terrible situation."

"Don't believe her!" Miguel raged. "She's lying! I can read her thoughts!"

"No, you're the one who's fibbing!" Pallas roared indignantly. "Juno is good and kind and she doesn't fib! And you may be able to hear her thoughts, BUT I CAN HEAR YOURS! So I know you're telling fibs!"

Miguel silently fumed. And something invisible seemed to press against Pallas. But the small senshi stood up to the force defiantly.

"You're afraid!" Pallas continued to shout. "You're scared that Juno's brother is going to go away, so you're telling fibs about her to make her look bad! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

"DON'T BELIEVE HER!" Miguel bellowed.

"You killed your own friend just to keep him from leaving!" Pallas howled.

Santo and Carlos turned and stared at Miguel. And something in Miguel's demeanor seemed to snap. Suddenly fire erupted from the volcanic soil and grasses of the plateau, surrounding the senshi and threatening to burn them all alive. They staggered back from the flames, but they were surrounded. The attention of the refugees snapped from Miguel to the senshi as heat rolled off of the sudden inferno.

"SILENCE WALL!" Saturn shouted, projecting her force field around the four senshi. It was a temporary respite from the blaze, keeping the flames at bay and the heat from broiling them. But the fire was quickly consuming the oxygen around them, and as it grew it began to catch the surrounding trees and bushes on fire as well.

"Miguel!" Santo gasped. "Are you trying to burn the whole mountain down?"

"SHUT UP!" Miguel bellowed. "Don't you look at me like that! I led you out of the prison lab! I led you all up here when none of you could count to ten yet! I took care of you, taught you, guided you, protected you all of these years! And now you all just want to toss me aside?"

"Aqua Initiation, Pour Down Rain!" they heard Sailor Juno shout.

The already humid air of tropical Colombia didn't need that much coaxing. In seconds clouds formed and darkened. Seconds more and the area was suddenly inundated by an epic downpour. Rainwater came down in buckets, quickly beating the inferno into submission and drenching everyone and everything. Saturn kept her shield up, as much to keep dry as to protect them all from another attack from Miguel. Ignoring the storm, Santo stared directly into his adoptive brother's eyes.

"What the Hell?" he demanded of Miguel. "Nobody wants to toss you aside! Where did that come from?"

"You're all thinking it, deep down!" Miguel charged. "You want to go with them! You want to see the world! You want women and pleasure! And all you're going to do is fall right back into the hands of the people who want to EXPLOIT YOU!"

"Almonte's dead," Carlos said. "The lab is gone!"

"And you think Almonte was the only one?" Miguel bellowed. "You don't remember what the lab was like! You were too young! I remember! I remember what they did to me! I remember what they were going to make me do! I wasn't a human being to them! I was just an experiment! A product to be exploited! A gun to be fired at Almonte's enemies! But we're safe up here! Safe from everybody who wants to hurt us!"

"Except you," Sailor Moon commented. Miguel whirled angrily on her.

"Shut up!" he raged.

"None of us have done anything to any of you except defend ourselves," Sailor Moon persisted, the rain finally slacking off. "We came in peace. You attacked us. We tried to talk. You continued to attack us. You misrepresented us to the others the entire time, knowingly, because you COULD read my mind and you COULD tell what my true intentions were. And when one of your group tried to leave - - you killed him. YOU killed him."

Miguel stared, rendered impotent with rage. He could feel the eyes of the others on him, sense in their thoughts that they followed the logic Sailor Moon was outlining.

"Then it is true?" Luis asked incredulously, echoing the thoughts of the other two.

"The violence, the paranoia, the manipulation of situations, the desperation to hold onto power or position," Sailor Moon outlined. "Seems like you learned the lessons of General Almonte very well."

Lunging out with his hands, Miguel took a single step forward. Sailor Moon recoiled, emitting an audible gasp, then began clutching at her throat. Saturn moved in front of her, trying somehow to protect her, but was unable to block the telekinetic attack with her body. She had no glaive to use to try to fend off the attack, and wasn't an adept enough telekinetic to ward off Miguel's efforts. Pallas mentally tried to pry the telekinetic hands off of Sailor Moon's throat.

"YOU BITCH!" Miguel exploded in rage. "You're trying to turn them against me! You're trying to break this all up, to end it all! I know what you're doing! I know!" Sailor Moon choked out something inaudible. "You said I couldn't kill you! WHAT DO YOU SAY NOW?"

"Aqua Initiation!" Juno called out, forming the water on the ground into a projectile the size of a bowling ball. She launched it across the no-man's-land between the two groups, hoping to hurt Miguel enough to make him drop his attack.

And apparently someone else had the same idea. Just as the ball of water struck Miguel, a beam of solar energy did as well. Juno turned to Luis and found the youth staring, his hands up and ready to fire again.

Staggering back from the force of the twin blows, Miguel lost his mental grip on Sailor Moon's throat. The senshi sank to her knees, gasping for air. Saturn knelt down beside her protectively and tried to steady her. The Moon Kaleidoscope appeared in her hand.

"Maiden?" Helios thought to her.

"I'm trying, Helios!" she thought back. "I can't get enough wind to speak!"

Righting himself, Miguel stared at Luis with a look of utter betrayal. Standing with Luis were Carlos and Santo, and the three of them couldn't quite believe what Miguel had done, either.

"Traitors!" he hissed angrily.

"We're the traitors?" gasped Santo. "They've been right about you all along!"

"I did everything for you!" spat Miguel. "All of you!"

"And did you do it for Antonio, too?" Luis bellowed angrily.

"But I can still save us," Miguel said through clenched teeth. "If I destroy them, they won't . . .!"

"Stop it, man!" Carlos snapped, grabbing Miguel to stop him. "Haven't you done enough?"

Miguel whirled on him and stared, his eyes bulging from his head. Carlos recoiled, screaming in agony. He began to dance a two-step of avoidance, ducking and dodging invisible missiles in the air, flinching and screaming as nothing impacted with his body over and over again. His wrenching movements carried him away from his friends. Angrily Luis's hand shot up and he struck Miguel with another solar bolt. The youth staggered back, his concentration broken, while Carlos collapsed to his knees, cowering in a ball, his breath heaving from his chest.

"No more," he groaned fearfully. "No more knives!"

Once more Miguel righted himself, only to have Santo impact him. The youth had leaped at him like a giant cat, the force of his leap throwing Miguel to the ground. Santo landed on top of him and pulled his hand back, ready to deliver a blow that would injure at the least. But Miguel glared up at him and suddenly Santo seized up. He grabbed at his throat and began clawing at it. To the horror of the others, they could see that Santo's chest had stopped expanding and contracting, as if Miguel had made him forget how to breathe.

Juno and Pallas rushed in to help, but Miguel gestured suddenly. Volcanic soil shot up out of the ground, hardening as it moved into solid pillars. The blunt objects rammed both senshi in the mid-sections, and they slumped to the ground. Angrily Luis ran in, hands high in preparation for another shot. But the ground in front of him exploded with concussive force, throwing him onto his back where he didn't move.

"Moon Gorgeous . . .!" Sailor Moon began, the Moon Kaleidoscope pointed at him. But a telekinetic force knocked it from her hands.

As Miguel rose to his feet, Sailor Moon crouched to move from any attack he might make. Saturn crouched beside her, looking for a means to protect Sailor Moon. Miguel shuffled forward, his face twisted with open, naked hatred. He locked eyes first with Sailor Moon and then with Saturn. They could see the malevolence in him.

It was away before she was aware of it. Another mind bolt shot out from Sailor Saturn and struck Miguel. The youth bent over, clutching his head, uttering a guttural groan that sickened the two senshi.

"Saturn!" Sailor Moon hissed, lightly slapping her friend's arm for emphasis. "Now, while he's hurt!"

The two senshi barreled forward trying to take Miguel down. But he rose up and struck the two senshi with an explosive burst of telekinetic energy. Saturn and Sailor Moon were flung back and landed hard on the ground.

Saturn struggled to keep conscious. Then a hand closed around the bodice of her fuku. Saturn was yanked up, her head lolling back limply. Fighting back the black, she looked up into what had to be the face of Miguel. But it was so misshapen that the right side of his face drooped and sagged, frozen into a hideous mask. Miguel stared at her through one good eye. She saw his right hand try to raise up to threaten her, but it shook with palsy and was weak and gnarled. But Saturn herself was too battered and frail to defend herself against even this weakened opponent, and she feared for the condition of Sailor Moon besides. Miguel glared down at her.

"Again you do this to me?" he croaked out, his speech thick and slurred. "You'll pay. You'll pay with your life!"

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. Family

THE PROGENY  
>Chapter 12: "Family"<br>A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfiction

By Bill K.

* * *

><p>Saturn tried to raise her arms to ward off the coming blow. But despite the withered, crippled condition of Miguel's right arm, he brought it down through her defenses and struck her. Before she could mount any defense, he began beating her with the useless arm, using it like a club, focusing all of his fury through the arm and onto her. When she managed to grasp it, Miguel would shake her, holding her by the bodice of her fuku, until she let go.<p>

"You weren't going to hurt us, you said!" bellowed Miguel. His face sagged and his speech was slurred, but his meaning was crystal clear. "You only wanted to talk, you said! You weren't a threat, you said!"

"Beautiful Incantation!" shouted Sailor Pallas. She was over by Santo, using her telepathy to show him how to breathe again.

Several rocks launched from the ground and flew at Miguel. But one glare from Miguel mentally deflected the rocks so they missed him and landed harmlessly. Then Pallas pitched backward, struck by an invisible force. She sprawled awkwardly on the ground. Miguel turned back to Saturn.

"Silence Wall!" she shouted desperately.

The shield sprang up around her, knocking Miguel back several steps. Seething with rage, he focused his telekinesis at her. The force pounded against the shield, but couldn't penetrate it. Saturn desperately clung to the shield, trying to keep it up until she could think of a way to stop him.

"Little bitch!" he fumed. "You've crippled me! You and your group destroyed everything I had! You turned all of my brothers against me!" His telekinetic force slammed against the shield again, but couldn't get through. "Fine! Cower back there! You think I can't hurt you? Cower back there and watch while I destroy your Princess!"

"NO!" Saturn shrieked.

Sailor Moon was too far away for Saturn to extend her shield. She tried to summon another mental bolt, but as usual it never came when she wanted it to come. Miguel stared with his good eye at Sailor Moon, who was trying to pull herself off of the ground and get back into the fight. Saturn could tell she wasn't going to make it.

Then Saturn remembered the attack Pallas just made. The deflected rocks were on Miguel's right side. He wouldn't see them, so he wouldn't block them. It wouldn't stop Miguel, but if it could stagger him just long enough for Sailor Moon to recover or for someone else to intercede, maybe they could still be saved. Saturn reached out with her mind, trying to lift a nearby rock. The rock was a good sized one, about six inches by six with a jagged edge that came to a point and probably weighed several pounds. It jiggled, but wouldn't move.

"Don't panic," Saturn told herself. "Find your center. Calm."

The rock shot up like it was fired from a gun and struck Miguel in the side of the head with more speed and force than either he or Saturn were expecting. Miguel pitched over to the side, knocked off balance, and tumbled to the dark volcanic ground. Red spattered across the black soil, carried by the momentum of the rock, and colored the soil just above his head.

A sudden hush fell over the plateau. Sailor Moon got up. Miguel didn't move. Saturn stared at him. Miguel didn't move.

The reality of the situation began to dawn on them both. There was no movement in Miguel's chest. His good eye stared out, seeing as little as his damaged one.

"No," Saturn whispered.

Water spilled over her eyelids and streamed down her scuffed, dirty face. She buried her face in her hands and bent over, her torso shuddering with emotion. Sailor Moon came over, softly knelt down next to her friend, draped her arms around Saturn and held her while she cried.

* * *

><p>The air car had landed in the clearing after getting the go ahead signal from Sailor Juno. Jupiter and the pilot tended to Sailor Saturn, as did Sailor Moon. Ceres was with Juno, while Vesta hovered over Pallas. Carlos and Santo sat together, stunned into silence.<p>

For his part, Luis stood at the edge of the plateau and stared out over the thick jungle covering the side of the mountain and the basin below. The sun shown down on him. It was going to be another hot, humid day in the valley. But that was OK. Luis had long ago determined that the heat and humidity of the day was an even exchange for the sunshine. Bathing in the rays of the sun always seemed to make him feel stronger.

With her arm around Pallas, Vesta walked up to Sailor Jupiter as she lingered outside the air car. Jupiter turned to them as they approached.

"How are you doing, Pallas?" Jupiter asked.

"Pallas will be all right," the senshi said. "She's a little beat up, though."

"Wish I could have been here," Vesta grumbled. "Maybe things would have turned out different."

"It was Sailor Moon's call," Jupiter advised her. "Given the circumstances, I think it was the right one. You and Ceres were too vulnerable to Miguel's illusions."

"I'm not saying she wasn't right," Vesta replied. "But I don't have to like it."

"How is Miss Saturn-Ma'am doing?" Pallas asked. "Pallas would peek, but that would be rude."

"She's pretty broken up about what happened," Jupiter reported.

"Why? She did what she had to do," Vesta stated. "That Miguel was going to kill every one of them. It was justified."

"Vesta," Jupiter responded patiently, "how did you feel the first time you had to kill somebody?"

The question took Vesta by surprise. "I've never killed no one. Not that I know of." Jupiter's expression grew sad. She put her hand on Vesta's shoulder.

"Then don't pass judgment on things you don't understand," Jupiter said softly.

Luis was still staring down at the valley below. Tentatively Juno walked up to him. After a moment he noticed. He glanced at her, then quickly looked back at the valley.

"I'm sorry if this is a shock to you," Juno offered. "And I'm sorry about what happened to Miguel - - and Antonio."

"I guess it's one of those things," Luis replied, still not looking at her. "You see it coming, but you don't want to admit that it's possible. Thinking back, I can see Miguel was turning into this. But he was family." Awkwardly he glanced at Juno again. "Not blood, but - - well, you know what I mean, don't you?"

"Yeah," Juno said. "I've been running with Cere and Ves and Palla-Palla so long, it's like they're my family."

She looked down.

"About that . . ."

"Look, I guess we are related. Blood don't lie. And I guess you want - - well, I don't know what you want from me. I'm just some guy who has lived on the side of a mountain for fourteen years. It's not like I'm somebody special."

"I just want to get to know you," Juno told him, looking over at him as he continued to avoid her. "Who you are. What you're like. What you had to go through. After all, we're family too."

"No," Luis said, looking at her finally. "We didn't grow up together. We didn't face the same things. We're only connected because the same guy forced himself on two different women. We're blood. But they're my family." And he pointed at Carlos and Santo. "And it sounds like those other girls are your family. And I can't understand why you'd want to mess that up. Aren't you happy?"

"I don't," Juno shook her head. Then she looked down. "I guess I'm a little greedy. For all of my life, it's just been me and mi padre, or me in the orphanage, or me and the girls. I-I guess I just want to know I belong somewhere - - in case where I am now falls through."

"I can see that, I guess," Luis offered. "I don't know if I can give that to you, though. Like I said, I don't have a lot. I'm nobody special. And I've still got to wrap my head around the fact that I'm the son of that pig Batista. It's going to take a while."

Juno nodded. "I know."

Luis just stared out over the valley. Jun stood by him awkwardly.

"So what will you and the others do now? Stay here?" she asked.

"I don't want to stay here on this mountain. Not after losing Antonio. And Miguel. And Miguel was right about one thing: I want to see what else this country has besides this mountain." Luis flashed a slightly embarrassed smile. "And now that I've seen girls up close, you know . . ."

"You're welcome to come to Crystal Tokyo with me."

"Crystal Tokyo? What's that?" Luis asked.

"It's in Japan. It's a pretty nice place."

"I don't know. It sounds a little drastic from living on the side of a mountain for fourteen years. I haven't even seen most of Colombia." He sighed. "Maybe I'll go down into one of the villages. I'll find a wife. Get a job. Be normal." He glanced sheepishly at Juno. "Grow up, you know?"

"If that's what you want," Juno replied, though she couldn't hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry I can't be what you were expecting."

Juno shook her head. "You can only be who you are. I wouldn't want anything else." She thought a moment. "Let me know where you settle, OK? I'll send you an ethernet comm - - if that's OK?"

"Sure. I'll try to find an ethernet station," Luis nodded.

"And if you want to contact me, you do it - - anytime. Just contact the Palace In Crystal Tokyo and address it to Jun. They'll get it to me," Juno told him.

"Not Junelle?" Luis asked.

"Junelle was a whole other life ago," Juno said, "just like The Lab was a whole other life ago for you. I'm Jun now."

Turning away, Juno slowly made her way back over to the other Asteroids. Luis watched her for a few moments, then ventured over to his comrades.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm glad you're all safe," Endymion said, communicating via satellite transmission to his daughter. "I'm just sorry it didn't work out for Jun."<p>

"Yeah, she was kind of disappointed," Usa said, sitting in her hotel room, her legs crossed under her in a chair before her comm station. "But she's using the time to visit with Chief Minister Gomez. They've spent just about every minute we've been back together." Usa twirled one of her pink hair trails around her index finger. "I was going to ask you if we could extend our visit here for a week."

"I'm perfectly fine with that, as long as Minister Gomez is," Endymion told her.

"To be perfectly honest, Pop, I don't think he'll mind a bit," Usa replied, "although I don't know if he'll find any time for state business with me."

"It'll be good for him," Endymion concluded. "And it'll be good for Jun. And I think that can pay dividends for relations with Japan as well. And even if it doesn't, I'm fine with it." He looked at his daughter. "I think the time away has done you a little good, too."

Usa shrugged.

"Well, your mother and I will miss you terribly, but we'll bow to your judgment on this," he smiled.

"She's not moping around the palace, is she?" groaned Usa.

"A little," the king conceded. "I'll take her out for ice cream tonight. Be well, Sweetie."

"Bye, Pop," Usa signed off, unable to conceal the grin on her face. Once the link was broken, Helios moved into view and put his hand on her shoulder. Usa brought her hand up and covered his.

* * *

><p>The news of their extended stay was greeted with elation by the Gomez government. Jun was already at the Chief Minister's home and news of the extension meant more time to learn about her dead mother and her long-lost maternal side of the family. The other Amazons took the news well, also. Cere immediately left to explore the re-emerging culture spots of Bogota. Ves checked out the sporting venues, despite her disdain for Colombian soccer. And Palla-Palla watched cartoons on the Colombian vid-streams.<p>

So when Usa answered the electronic summons at her hotel room door, she was surprised to find Hotaru there. The deep depression her friend was in instantly filled the Princess with concern.

"Usa," Hotaru began. Her eyes were puffy, something Hotaru self-consciously tried to conceal. "Do you need me to stay?"

"Don't you want to stay?" Usa asked.

"No," Hotaru admitted. "I will if you need me, though."

"No, if you want to go home, go ahead. Aunt Makoto and I will book your passage on the next shuttle." She bent her head down to try to look in Hotaru's eyes. "You still strung out about what happened?"

Reluctantly Hotaru nodded. "I suppose I shouldn't be. I am 'The Death Senshi', after all. But I never wanted to be."

"Nobody thinks of you as anybody but Hotaru," Usa assured her.

Hotaru nodded. "I just want to go home - - be in familiar surroundings."

"We'll get you set up," Usa said, gathering Hotaru up and hugging her. "Try not to let this bug you too much, OK? You did what you had to do. Nobody blames you."

When Usa released her, Hotaru nodded. Then she shuffled off to her suite to prepare. Usa watched her, eyes misting. Helios came up behind her and grasped her upper arms to steady her.

"Gods, I'm so stupid sometimes," Usa grimaced.

"How so?" Helios asked.

"Did you see how messed up poor Hotaru is? And Antonio and Miguel are dead. And the others are displaced now. All because I had to go sticking my royal nose into things."

"You sought to do a good deed for Jun," Helios cautioned her.

"And as usual I didn't know when to quit," Usa responded.

"Can you predict the future, Maiden?" Helios asked, folding his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder and his cheek against hers. "You had no way of knowing how things would result, and you acted only with good intentions. Do not blame yourself for the tragedy that resulted. If blame must be assigned, let it go to those who would not listen, to those who would not trust, to those who would stem the waves of change with blood and violence."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Usa asked in a fragile voice.

"Maiden, I could never lie to one such as you," Helios said.

Usa's arms snaked up and wrapped over his. She snuggled up against him as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>Hotaru lay on her bed in her room, staring up at the ceiling without seeing it. She had just arrived back in Crystal Tokyo on the inter-orbital shuttle from Rio de Janeiro, since there still wasn't direct shuttle service to Bogota. All through the flight, her mind replayed the sight of Miguel being struck with the rock, the blood spattering upon impact, and the lifeless stare in his good eye. She desperately wanted to think of something else, but all her mind would process was that incident, over and over.<p>

Michiru and Haruka had been surprised to see her back. Absently she endured their hugs and greetings, then quickly excused herself. The girl claimed to be tired, and she was. It was a tiring flight back and a tiring adventure before that. But mostly she was tired of seeing the blood spurt from Miguel's temple.

After a while, the inevitable computer page sounded, signaling that Michiru was at the door. Hotaru didn't know how long her foster mother had waited before venturing this, but she knew it was coming. She really didn't want to talk to her, or Haruka, or Yutaka or anyone. Her shame was too great. But Michiru wasn't going to go away. Once Michiru Kaioh set her mind to something, it was going to happen sooner or later. Hotaru sighed with a deep-seeded hopelessness and bade her foster mother in.

"I heard about what happened," Michiru said softly, lingering by the door.

"You must be so proud," Hotaru replied distastefully. And yet her voice was soft and without accusation, because even now her shyness wouldn't let her be any other way.

"Hotaru, it isn't always easy doing what you have to do," Michiru stated, trying to salve and teach at the same time. "Haruka and I learned that very early in our lives. Killing is a huge step in a person's life, a dreadful step that must be taken only in the most dire of circumstances. It's an action of last resort. But certain people and certain circumstances force us into that situation."

Hotaru didn't respond. She only stared up at the ceiling.

"The horror and disgust you're feeling is actually a good thing," Michiru continued. "It shows that you don't take doing this lightly. That's good, both for you and for everyone around you. If you didn't feel guilty about it, then we'd be worried about you."

Still Hotaru stayed silent.

"Hotaru!" Michiru sighed in frustration.

Just then the door to the room hissed open. Haruka stood framed in the doorway. Someone was behind her. Michiru turned curiously. Haruka reached out and gently pulled Michiru towards the door. As that happened, Queen Serenity glided in. The Queen nodded deferentially to Michiru, then glided over to Hotaru's bed. Michiru turned in the doorway to Haruka.

"Haruka," Michiru hissed softly. "I was handling this."

"It's OK. This is no reflection on you," Haruka told her. "But you and Firefly already went around this subject once. Maybe she just needs a fresh perspective."

Michiru looked at Haruka. Then she turned and looked at Serenity, already holding Hotaru's hand. Hotaru hadn't responded, but at least she was looking at Serenity. Michiru exhaled her frustration once more.

"All right," Michiru conceded. Then she looked Haruka squarely in the eye. "But I could have handled it."

"You know, stubbornness isn't a trait that makes you look very cute," Haruka needled her.

"I'll show you 'cute'," Michiru said, her rage only partly mocking. They disappeared out the door.

"Hotaru," Serenity said, her voice saturated with sympathy and concern, "I'm sorry you had to do what you did. I know you feel badly about it and I do understand why." She patted Hotaru's hand as she held it. "But you're missing the good that came out of it. It would have been terrible to lose you, and Usa, and the others."

"You wouldn't have done it," Hotaru said.

"Well, I would have tried," Serenity answered honestly, because she knew no other way. "But if there was no other way to save Usa and you . . ." Her voice trailed off. Hotaru turned away. "It's terrible that some people can't realize the futility of violence. One day these situations won't occur."

Hotaru sighed deeply. "I didn't even mean to do it. He wasn't really evil. He was just scared. He was desperate to keep from losing everyone and everything that was important to him."

"That's very perceptive of you, Hotaru," Serenity smiled. "Given that, maybe you could manage to find your way to forgive in this circumstance."

"But I do, Queen Serenity!" Hotaru protested. "I do forgive him!" Serenity beamed.

"That's very gratifying to hear," Serenity said, stroking Hotaru's cheek. "But I wasn't talking about him. I was hoping you could find it in your heart to forgive yourself."

Hotaru dropped her gaze. Serenity stroked her forehead.

"After all, you were just desperate to keep from losing everyone and everything that was important to you," Serenity offered charitably, "weren't you?"

Pressing her lips together to suppress her surging emotions, Hotaru rose up to hug the Queen. Gratefully Serenity bent down to meet her half way.

* * *

><p>A week later Usa and the Asteroids were back from Colombia. The Asteroids were safely ensconced in their quarters, except for Ves who was working out in the gym. Jun was pouring over some of the picture crystals that Chief Minister Gomez had given her, while Palla-Palla tended to her dolls and Cere leafed through an online catalog of art. At length, though, Palla-Palla got up and walked over to Jun. It was a moment before Jun noticed her standing there.<p>

"Palla-Palla is sorry that your brother didn't like you," Palla-Palla offered innocently.

"I don't think it's because he didn't like me," Jun explained. "It's just kind of a shock suddenly finding out you have a brother or a sister. It's a big change. You don't know how to react." Her expression dimmed. "Besides, he was dealing with some heavy stuff. He didn't need me trying to pick his brain."

"Then you don't miss him?" Palla-Palla asked. Cere looked over from her virtual catalog.

"It would have been nice to get to know him," Jun shrugged, "especially after all we went through." She paused for a moment, then grew certain. "But Luis said something to me that's really beginning to make sense."

"What's that?" Cere asked.

"Why was I going half-way around the world looking for family," Jun smiled wistfully, "when I already have a pretty good one right here?"

A huge smile broke out on Palla-Palla's face. She flung her arms around Jun and hugged her.

"Not bad," smirked Cere. "Cute and grounded." She scowled. "If only he were taller." And she went back to looking at her art catalog.

Conclusion


End file.
